Bleed you, alive
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: TFA FF Reylo. Rey decide, en vez de dejar morir a Kylo Ren mientras la base Starkiller colapsa, salvarlo y llevarlo con ella en el Halcón Milenario hasta la base de la Resistencia. WARNING: Situaciones Adultas, Lenguaje ofensivo, Situaciones AU.
1. Broken

_"…_ _See I'm a waste of life  
I should just kill myself  
Yeah, I could slit my wrists  
But it really wouldn't help  
Wouldn't fix my issues  
Or change your mind_ _  
_ _Cause I broke your heart  
And you buried mine_ _…"_

 _Broken fragment by Lund_

Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos. La sensación es algo que no podré olvidar jamás. La herida en su rostro se veía realmente repugnante. Era una herida que yo había causado.

En realidad no quería hacerlo. No era mi intención.

 _"¿Lo lamentas, Rey? Es un monstruo…"_

No, en realidad no lo lamento.

Con el rostro febril, como si representara un gran esfuerzo incorporarse, me mira con el cuerpo casi totalmente inmóvil a excepción de su cabeza y cuello, que se alzan ligeramente para observarme mientras estoy a punto de huir. Hay literalmente un abismo entre nosotros dos. La base Starkiller se desmorona, se cae a pedazos a través del hiperespacio y en cuestión de minutos habrá desaparecido y Kylo Ren con ella. Ya no se ve arrogante. Ya no parece imponente. _Ahora está desvalido y voy a dejarle morir en la nieve. O a esperar que lo haga._

No puedo sacar de mi mente la imagen de Han cayendo de la plataforma a través del complejo de la base. No pude escuchar qué había sucedido. No sabía qué pasaba entre ellos. Pero sí podía saber a través de La Fuerza, esa especie de poder que de pronto estaba descubriendo, que Kylo Ren y Han Solo se pertenecían de algún modo, se conocían y alguna vez se habían amado uno a otro. Sobre todo a través de las sensaciones de Han que parecían fluir y permanecer en el aire, podía uno darse cuenta claramente que él y Kylo Ren sostenían una conexión que nadie allí podría comprender.

Pero la comprendí.

Ahora podía tocar la mente de Kylo Ren y pude comprender que Han Solo había sido su padre. ¡Por eso me había odiado tanto cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo admiraba y de lo muy orgulloso que el propio Solo parecía estar de mí, una joven chatarrera a quien apenas conocía!

Estaba celoso. De mí. _Una chatarrera._

¿Qué es lo que sucedió que mi pensamiento inicial de dejarlo allí desprotegido en manos de la muerte se truncó en otro totalmente opuesto?

 _"Está en tus manos…"_

Sabía que en las condiciones en que estaba después de aquella batalla, no podría hacer nada ya. No podría controlar mis pensamientos ni entrar en ellos. Estaba muy malherido.

El abismo era gigante.

Pensé en saltar pero todo se desmoronaba alrededor, literalmente la tierra se desgajaba y era lo que había impedido que siguiera a su alcance.

 _Era una especie de azar_.

Con las fuerzas que aún me quedaban, _ilesa_ , logré saltar. Di un traspié mientras la tierra seguía deshaciéndose. A excepción de las explosiones que aún se escuchaban lejanas y del sonido de las piedras al caer, todo estaba en silencio. Incluso él parecía contener la respiración.

Permanecí tendida un momento, casi al borde, a punto de caer y me impulsé entonces, resbalando en las rocas, en la nieve, pero al fin sosteniéndome de unas cuantas rocas fijas en la tierra que aún no se rompía. Di dos bocanadas de aire y me incorporé.

 _Tenía miedo_. Él tenía miedo _de mí._

Lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en los míos, como si tratara de decirme algo, pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera intentó entrar en mis pensamientos.

Sólo sus ojos.

Por fin dejó caer la cabeza en la nieve. El cabello negro y reluciente, completamente húmedo en sudor, yacía desparramado como una gran mancha obscura en la aún más grande mancha blanca del suelo. Las orbes verde-obscuras se cerraron y su pecho apenas si se movía, casi imperceptiblemente.

No dejé de mirarlo. Sabía que no hacía más que descansar. Pero _no estaba muerto_.

De su costado izquierdo manaba sangre, la que a su vez formó en la nieve una mancha roja que iba extendiéndose.

El rostro de Kylo Ren se relajó y entonces me di cuenta de que se había desmayado.

¿Sería tan insoportable el dolor como para que simplemente se desmayase?

Bien. Me hacía las cosas más sencillas.

Le tomé ambos brazos y comencé a arrastrarlo en la nieve, que hacía mi tarea muy problemática. Me detuve un momento y escuché. Del lado hacia el que lo arrastraba, silencio. Del otro lado, el sonido del _Halcón_ , y Chewie del otro lado. Lo miré a lo lejos, y aunque su rostro estaba lleno de pelo, pude percibir su semblante interrogante y al mismo tiempo desaprobatorio.

Sin entender, regresó a la nave y la guió delante de nosotros hasta el único sitio que parecía una especie de claro sin señal de árboles. Seguí arrastrando el cuerpo de Kylo Ren hasta tropezar. No entendía por qué lo estaba salvando.

 _"Tú no eres un monstruo…"_

Chewie me relevó. Bajó del _Halcón_ y tomando de los brazos a Ren, lo alzó echándoselo por la espalda. Éste no despertó, pero sí emitió algunos sonidos quejosos.

\- Gracias, Chewie.

Por respuesta, recibí un fuerte sonido, el que expresaba todo, menos cordialidad. Parecía como si fuera a comernos a él, a mí y a todo el que se le atravesara.

Dejó caer a Ren pesadamente en uno de los compartimientos que usáramos como habitaciones (porque tenían colchones) y mientras éste gimoteaba de dolor entre sueños, Chewie se retiró, furioso, y cerró rápidamente la compuerta. Hizo un sonido de advertencia dándome a entender que nos iríamos de inmediato y encendió la nave. Finn yacía a su vez en otro de los compartimientos, ya curado por el propio Chewie, pero a pesar de ello, no había despertado.

Una vez que salimos de la base y comenzamos a cruzar el hiperespacio, lejos de toda comunicación, Chewbacca permaneció en los controles de la nave, mientras yo iba y venía con toda clase de vendajes, medicamentos y ungüentos. Ren no se movía, sólo se quejaba entre sueños. Con una manta cortada en dos, la mojé en un poco de agua de una botella que teníamos entre las reservas y la puse sobre su frente. Suspiró, como si eso le aliviara. Casi no parecía la persona a la que había vencido. Tuve que cortar gran parte de las túnicas que llevara puestas, las que eran gruesas y complejas de remover con él acostado, y descubrí una serie de cicatrices, mismas que eran muy similares a las heridas que ahora tenía. La herida de la ballesta láser que Chewie le hiciera cuando mató a Han no dejaba de sangrar pese a la enorme cantidad de gasas y mantas que había usado para contener la hemorragia después de haber lavado y desinfectado la herida. Aún con todo el cuidado que pudiera tener en la nave, necesitaba ayuda y nosotros no podíamos dársela.

Me di luego a la difícil tarea de curar la herida de su rostro, más que nada de lavarla. Estaba cauterizada por el láser pero al mismo tiempo había dejado bordes irregulares y quemaduras que no sólo eran sumamente dolorosas sino que también dejarían secuelas y marcas físicas de por vida. Kylo Ren llevaría en el rostro _por siempre_ la señal de su derrota, misma que se la recordaría día tras día. Quizá hasta dolería cada día mientras viviera.

Cuando terminé, salí del compartimiento cerrando la compuerta y fui a la cabina de mando. Chewie permanecía mirando al infinito a través del cristal frente a nosotros. Yo lo miré un momento, parecía melancólico y triste, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Ajusté las coordenadas y nos dirigimos al sistema donde la Resistencia se escondía.

Llevaría a Kylo Ren con su madre.

¿Qué tenían las madres que todos hablaban de ellas como seres increíbles y maravillosos que harían lo que fuera por nosotros?

 _La mía me había abandonado. No podía siquiera recordar su rostro._

Pero cuando llegara a la base, aprendería una lección al respecto.

Chewie me miró, como si me descifrara.

 _Pensó que entregaría a Kylo Ren para que fuese juzgado y asesinado de una buena vez por todos sus crímenes._


	2. So Cold

_"…_ _You cause my heart to bleed,_

 _you still owe me a reason,_

 _'_ _cause i can't figure out why,_

 _Why i'm alone and freezing…"_

 _So cold fragment by Ben Cocks_

:::

:::

En el momento en que desperté, no comprendí dónde estaba. Por un segundo, parecía no estar en mi cuerpo.

Me sentía adolorida y abrumada. Un profundo pesar yacía sobre mí y era incapaz de explicarme el porqué.

De algún modo, _había vengado la muerte de Han_ , entregando, herido, a uno de los más importantes miembros de la Primera Orden, quien había instaurado terror y miedo a través de la Galaxia, representando a una pequeña facción de un horror más grande del que yo siquiera alcanzaba a comprender, pero que, para mí, en ese instante, representaba mucho más de manera personal. Han había sido asesinado por el único hijo que había tenido y quien además lo asesinó a traición, aprovechándose de la candidez de un padre que en ese instante, había creído en el hijo que no pensó, ya había sido devorado por un monstruo.

 _No podía evitar sentir un profundo odio hacia Kylo Ren_.

Me levanté, hasta cierto punto, sin muchas ganas, como si no tuviese ningún sentido, y descalza como estaba, caminé a la puerta. No me sentía yo misma. Salí de mi habitación y caminé.

Controlada por ese extraño sentimiento de desprecio y al mismo tiempo, de desesperación, caminé por el pasillo largo y de un color obscuro hasta la clínica de la Resistencia, una pequeña y estéril sala donde se mantenía a todos los heridos. Kylo Ren yacía, únicamente con las ropas de tonos gris claro, acostado, vendado, _herido_. Tenía los ojos abiertos, los que observé un instante por el cristal de carbonita. Miraba al techo. Tampoco parecía interesado. Tenía las muñecas, pese a sus heridas, esposadas a una especie de dispositivo conectado a la camilla, así como los tobillos. Una sábana lo cubría y, por la piel desnuda del pecho, asumí que no llevaba más que el pantalón que sobresalía de la sábana, que le iba demasiado pequeña para cubrirlo completamente. Incluso así, aparentemente vulnerable, se veía imponente.

 _Y entonces lo sentí._

Una especie de sentimiento amable inundándome.

 _Compasión._

En ese instante, Kylo Ren ladeó su cabeza hacia el cristal y sus ojos me miraron de lleno, con una especie de consternación, asombro y un poco de furia, misma que percibí del mismo modo que si estuviera gritándome a la cara. Lo miré de lleno, fijamente. Estuve a punto de atacarlo y sentí el deseo legítimo de terminar con su vida de nuevo. Pero me limité a mirarlo y luego seguí caminando, mirando hacia el pasillo.

Por eso, aunque sentí su mirada, no pude ver cómo, en vez de una mirada despectiva, Kylo Ren bajaba los ojos, avergonzado, y su rabia se tornó amarga consternación ante sus propios actos.

:::

:::

Un comando armado entró en la habitación, para asombro del resto de los soldados que estaban siendo curados o estaban en recuperación. No para Kylo Ren.

Uno de éstos se detuvo frente a la cama de éste y dijo con voz clara, sin asomo de temor en su voz, pese a estar frente a un hombre que se conocía ya como uno realmente peligroso:

\- Ben Solo _Organa_ – Al pronunciar el apellido de la General, el soldado carraspeó un poco, temeroso de las represalias que la captura pudiera tener _a posteriori_ – Está en custodia para ser juzgado y condenado ante las leyes regentes en la base perteneciente a la Resistencia. Su condena será dictada por un representante, mismo que será elegido al azar. Cualquier palabra que usted emita puede usarse en su favor o en su contra, por lo que se le pide discreción y toda _honestidad_ – a la mención de ésta, la expresión de Kylo Ren se tornó densa y curvó la comisura de sus labios a un lado, en una especie de mohín que parecía una sonrisa perturbadora.

Todos los presentes, en ese momento, no expresaron en voz alta su temor, pero sus ojos hablaban más que mil palabras.

Y mientras dos de los casi veinticinco soldados de la comitiva, hacían los preparativos físicos para trasladar a Kylo Ren, una figura pequeña, algo rolliza y menuda cruzó la puerta, y obligó al caballero obscuro a enderezarse y desviar la vista.

La General Leia Organa _Solo_ estaba frente a su hijo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y éste fue incapaz de darle la cara y sostener la vista ante la de la mujer de grandes y expresivos ojos cafés. Arrebató la cadena y cables que sostenían el dispositivo que monitoreaba toda actividad en _su hijo_ y ordenó con toda autoridad, sin temblores de voz… Sin asomo de duda:

\- Quiero que todos salgan. Y trasladen a los pacientes. _Esperaremos_ el tiempo que haga falta. Pero esto es algo que _debe ser hecho._

Kylo Ren permanecía inmóvil, no parecía especialmente impaciente o interesado, pero una especie de incertidumbre, _de ansia_ , había hecho presa de su alma inestable. De pronto, una vieja actitud, un estado de ánimo y al mismo tiempo una conducta sumamente arraigada en su persona _cuando era niño_ , se apoderó de él.

 _Permaneció con la cabeza gacha, pese a su gran estatura, frente a la mujer que le había dado la vida._

Parecía, ya no un joven adulto, sino un niño desamparado ante un regaño.

 _Y Leia Organa era una mujer a quien los regaños por mala conducta se le daban muy bien, aunque este no era un regaño común y tampoco una situación que ameritara sólo un regaño._

Cuando hubieron salido todas las personas en la sala, sólo dos figuras humanas permanecían en ella y eran las de madre e hijo, frente a frente, con tantos años y tantas historias sobre ellos, que nadie supo cómo empezar.

Luego de un momento, la antigua princesa de Alderaan habló primero.

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- ¿Porqué _qué_? – Kylo Ren dio una cínica contestación que no sentía, pero que sentía que le protegería en un momento tan desventajoso.

\- _¿Por qué lo dejaste morir? Han Solo era tu padre. Lo has matado_ – El rostro de Leia era un rictus de dolor. Ni siquiera veía realmente a su hijo a la cara, no lo conocía, no se sentía cercana a él. Pero _era su hijo_. En un momento de contemplación, mientras éste pretendía mantener la vista desviada, Leia alzó los brazos y le sostuvo el rostro cerca, _muy cerca del de ella_ , a pesar de que el joven medía casi dos metros y ella apenas rebasaba el metro y cincuenta y cinco centímetros. Lo miró de lleno y entonces adivinó, en las pupilas obscuras, lo que tanto temía.

 _Leyó en la mirada evasiva y dolorosa de su hijo la respuesta que no quería escuchar._

 _Vio como a través de un cristal, cómo Han se había descubierto ante él, cómo él se había retirado la máscara cromada frente a su padre y le había permitido acercarse, aunque negándole la posibilidad de volver al lado de su familia._

 _Las palabras en boca de su hijo "Lo he matado, era tonto y débil como su padre y lo he destruido" hicieron mucho sentido mientras rebotaban en el cerebro de la madura mujer que trataba de no propinarle una paliza allí mismo, luchando contra sí misma en su fuero interno, manteniéndose calma y ecuánime hasta donde las circunstancias le permitieron._

Y en el fondo, Leia Organa Solo agradeció a quien había sido su marido que le diera la oportunidad de volver a reunirse con la única persona y cosa en su universo que quedaba de ambos.

 _"Te pedí que lo trajeras a casa. Y lo trajiste. Gracias…"._

Su mente logró aparecer visible en la mente de su hijo, que se estremeció, como si de un acceso de frialdad corporal repentina se tratase.

 _En el fondo de sí mismo, halló compasión por su padre muerto, a quien él había asesinado._

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, agotado mental y físicamente y con la vista en el suelo y la cabeza baja, aceptó ante sí mismo y ante su madre, que estaba a punto de perder toda cordura y equilibrio emocional.

Sus manos repasaron su cabello lustroso y se tapó luego el rostro con ellas, sin permitir nada más. Sentía el alma acongojada, atenazada por una pena tan intensa que dudaba que alguna vez pudiera dejar de sentir y se dio cuenta de cuánta razón había tenido su propio padre al decirle que había sido utilizado. El peso en su alma se había hecho mucho más denso en vez de liberarse de él con su muerte, tal como el Líder Supremo le había asegurado.

\- No importa qué pena te sea impuesta por tus crímenes, porque de todas, la única que voy a negarte es la muerte. La muerte _es un regalo_. Y tú has cometido tantas atrocidades manchando no sólo el nombre de tu familia, ni el de tus padres, sino el de toda la Galaxia, que mereces cualquier castigo que se te imponga. _Pero no la muerte._ El obsequio para los valientes es _descansar_. Y tú no has demostrado merecer tal obsequio en absoluto.

La mujer salió, con lágrimas bordeándole los expresivos ojos castaños, pero con el rostro alzado, arrogante, temeraria y valerosa como había sido conocida siempre. Incluso por el maestro de su propio padre.

Ben Solo recordó entonces, viendo cómo se retiraba, aquella anécdota que a los catorce años Han le había contado sobre su madre, anécdota que sólo él conocía, de palabras de la propia Leia.

 _"Y el Senador Palpatine se acercó, me tomó de la barbilla mirándome con los ojos complacidos y dijo que esperaba volver a ver mi rostro en el Senado de nuevo, pues tenía el fuego de mi padre. Entonces no lo entendí ¿Sabes? Pensé que hablaba de Bail Organa, quien en realidad siempre lo fue para mí. Pero Palpatine estaba refiriéndose a Anakin Skywalker…"_

Ben Solo sufrió la afrenta más grande de su vida cuando su propia madre le hizo comprender, aún dolorido física y emocionalmente, mutilado y sin sentido en la Galaxia, que él era para ella el peor error que pudo haber cometido. Comprendió que, en el corazón de su madre, él había muerto definitivamente, o eso fue lo que él creyó ante la obvia decepción percibida en sus palabras crudas. _Comprendió que ella se avergonzaba de llevar la sangre Skywalker, pero se avergonzaba aún más de él que de esa situación meramente circunstancial._

Leia Organa nunca se distinguió por su excesivo tacto y si alguna vez alguien había cometido el error de creer que la senadora era diplomática en algún sentido, se habría retractado de forma inmediata al descubrir que ella podía amar profundamente pero que eso no desviaba su percepción de la realidad hacia ningún sitio que no fuese la verdad.

Así pues, nuevamente entró una comitiva menor a la anterior y, derrotado, Kylo Ren irguió por primera vez la cabeza desde que fuese capturado, mientras era dirigido a una celda especial.

Leia Organa podía estar sumamente decepcionada, dolida y avergonzada de la criatura a quien había dado a luz y había amado con todo su corazón, pero su hijo se sintió orgulloso al descubrir en ese instante que la única fuerza que había tenido siempre y que lo había acercado a ser una pizca de lo que más deseaba ser, la había heredado de esa mujer pequeña y menuda con el cabello encanecido, que caminaba, afirmando los hombros y enfrentando ante todos el haber tenido un hijo que no la había honrado nunca.


	3. Return to innocence

Return to Innocence

 _"… Don't care what people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up and use the chance  
To return to innocence_

 _That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence…"_

 _Return to innocence fragment by Enigma_

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Finn parecía recuperarse. Yo realmente necesitaba dormir, y pasé por varios días de permanecer en mi habitación, sin ver a nadie de la base ni hablar con nadie. No me sentía bien. La incomodidad que sentía por los sentimientos que se arrebolaron en mi interior en aquella batalla en la base Starkiller, no cesaba de atormentarme.

Por un instante, el odio que sentí ante las acciones de Kylo Ren, me había rebasado, y estuve tentada a asesinarlo. Pero ¿Eso en qué me habría convertido?

 _En un monstruo como él._

No quería dejar que nadie viera ni sintiera mis sentimientos del modo en que los había sentido. Me provocaban confusión y vergüenza.

No tenía idea entonces del complejo dilema moral que me atormentaba, y, siendo aún una chiquilla, no habiendo hecho nada más que recolectar chatarra en mi vida, no entendía en absoluto cómo podría afrontar mi vida después de aquello. Afrontar quién era. Afrontar _lo que era._

Porque ni siquiera sabía bien lo que yo era.

Encontrar a Luke Skywalker había estado bien, quiero decir, fue lo _correcto_. Él no dijo nada una vez le entregué el sable que le había pertenecido, a pesar de mirarme con una especie de sensación de ruego como si dijera " _Por favor no me des esa cosa maldita una vez más"._ Aceptó volver conmigo a la ubicación desconocida y fuera de las coordenadas, donde la base de la Resistencia se situaba para encontrarse con su hermana, y eso había sido todo. No se comunicó conmigo de ninguna forma, como si supiera todo sobre mí. No preguntó quién era ni porqué lo escoltaba de vuelta. Al ver a Chewie, sólo sonrió llamándole " _Viejo amigo"_. Se abrazaron. Un, irónicamente, ensordecedor silencio, embargó el _Halcón_ y nadie dijo nada. Yo pilotaba, Chewie me asistía, y Skywalker permaneció sentado en silencio en el mismo compartimiento en que yo había cuidado de su sobrino.

 _Parecía saber que había estado justo allí, después de haber asesinado a su propio padre._

Su semblante parecía atormentado y adolorido.

:::

:::

\- _Madre_ – Preguntó un desconcertado Ben Solo a Leia Organa - _¿Por qué no me han condenado a muerte?_

\- _Te dije antes que no la mereces._

\- No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí, ni a dónde ir, ni cómo resarcir _mis crímenes –_ replicó el joven hombre, entre impresionado y acongojado.

\- _Ese será tu suplicio_ – La General contestó con simpleza, pero sus palabras iban cargadas de un resentimiento que no podía disimular y que la rebasaba completamente.

La sala estaba completamente vacía. Leia Organa había despedido a todos los almirantes de alto rango que habían fungido como jueces, quienes, incitados en cierto modo por la General, habían tomado ya una decisión.

Ben Solo permanecería bajo resguardo de la base, considerado como un prisionero que requería ser vigilado con total seguridad. Aún la Primera Orden lo buscaría, y tanto él como la General, estaban conscientes de que el Líder Supremo Snoke y su General Armitage Hux, buscarían a Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, donde estuviese, vivo o muerto.

Pero Leia Organa había meditado ya la tarea que asignaría a Ben Solo como su prisionero, vigilado con ojo clínico por una persona en la que, rápidamente, había puesto toda su confianza y que había vencido ya a su hijo en todo sentido.

:::

:::

\- _¡Me niego a hacer lo que me pide, General!_ – Gritó Rey, desconcertada – _No hay forma de que yo permanezca con su hijo… ¡No, de ningún modo!_

\- Rey – Organa puso su mano sobre el brazo de la chica que, con las aletas de la nariz temblando al ritmo del resto de su cuerpo, de pura indignación, la miraba, molesta, recelosa y llena de frustración – _No existe en el universo una persona que pueda contener el poder de Ben, excepto quizás, tú_ – y se acercó un poco más – _Si lo condenara a muerte, incluso Han no me habría perdonado jamás –_ Su rostro, apesadumbrado y adolorido, transmitió entonces a Rey el mensaje que quería mostrarle – Ben ha estado rodeado de influencias realmente perversas y dudo que alguna vez pueda despojarse del todo de esa obscuridad, porque ninguno podemos, pero… _Hija_ – y a la mención de la palabra, Rey, que jamás había sido llamada de esa forma por nadie que pudiera recordar, estuvo a punto de quebrarse- _Por la memoria de Han…_ ¿No podrías ayudarme? Ben necesita una guía. Eligió un camino equivocado, pero era demasiado joven para tomar una decisión que no estuviera influenciada por alguien. No puedo culparlo totalmente, y me apena que lo sepas, pero las acciones de Ben, aunque no me honran, acepto que no son totalmente su responsabilidad. _Yo lo abandoné._

Gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas apergaminadas de la mujer, frente a la chica que, conmovida, la miró completamente descolocada e incapaz de rechazar su petición.

\- _Está bien, General_ – casi murmuró Rey - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

\- _Devolverme a mi hijo_ – murmuró entonces, casi imperceptiblemente – _Por favor-_ Rogó.

Ben Solo, a su vez, esperaba, aún esposado, fuera de la sala.

Su primer impulso era usar su poder en la Fuerza y escapar. Pero _¿A dónde? ¿Con qué objeto?_

Se preguntó entonces si, al final, su madre se arrepentiría y lo asesinaría para saciar su pena. Pero recapacitó casi de inmediato y desechó la idea.

Su madre podría haber sido egoísta, tan egoísta para haberle ocultado su procedencia, pero nunca tendría la sangre fría para asesinarlo.

 _¿Qué estaría hablando con la chatarrera?_

Intentó sondear la conversación. Luego se censuró a sí mismo y cesó. Era evidente que no podría enterarse. Ambas tenían gran potencial en la Fuerza y era imposible que dejaran ningún canal de pensamiento abierto para dejarle entrar. Así, pues, esperó.

Cuando ambas mujeres salieron de la sala, pasado un tiempo, Ben Solo se levantó de la banca metálica, apostada junto a la gran puerta enmarcada en roca negra y, sin acercarse a ninguna, miró a ambas a los ojos.

Leia lo observó, tratando de descifrarlo. Rey rehuyó completamente su contacto visual. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en él sin sentir odio. _¿Cómo iba a verlo a la cara por tiempo indeterminado?_

 _Se sentía arder de rabia._

Se adelantó y lo miró, levantando la cabeza, hundiendo los ojos en sus ojos, como si tratara de entrar en él de ese modo, _de algún modo._

No dijo una palabra. No tembló. Lo miró directamente, de lleno, esperando encontrar al monstruo desalmado con el que había luchado.

Por eso lo que encontró la desconcertó tanto y la llenó de una compasión inmensa.

En la mente de Kylo Ren no había sólo obscuridad. Había dolor. Terror. Soledad. _Confusión_.

Rey conocía muy bien esos sentimientos. Los había experimentado en Jakku por casi trece años, cada vez que la noche caía, devorando el cielo asalmonado, devorando el calor y la arena entre sus fauces y dejando solamente obscuridad que la devoraba también a ella.

Leia Organa no estaba, en absoluto, ajena a este momento. Ben Solo no hizo nada, se conformó con contemplar a la chatarrera que había secuestrado y con la que había luchado ferozmente, pensando que no era ni tan insignificante ni tan débil. Pensando que la había subestimado, casi con una media sonrisa, cuando debió aprender del enlace que inconscientemente habían establecido, pero que ella por alguna especie de control más fuerte que el de él, podía dejar ir y retomar cuando le era necesario.

Desde aquella batalla en Starkiller, Kylo Ren había sido incapaz de entrar en la mente de nadie.

Estaba asombrado, acongojado, temeroso ante los nuevos acontecimientos que se cernían sobre él, aunque ante todo y todos parecía simplemente aceptar su nueva situación con total entereza y una actitud inmutable, inexpresiva, como si mantuviera una calma perfecta, calma que en realidad no sentía y estaba incapacitado para alcanzar.

Noche tras noche desde la muerte de Han Solo, Kylo Ren soñaba con el último gesto, entre asombro y comprensión, del que había sido su padre. El padre que le había enseñado a pilotar, a sostenerse por sí mismo, a hacer bromas que sólo eran graciosas para él… El padre al que, en un último instante de comprensión, decidió no asesinar, pero que no pudo salvarse porque su mano había sido más rápida que su pensamiento. Y en sus sueños lo veía caer, una y otra vez, a la nada, hacia los reactores, hacia la lámina, hacia cualquier parte, y desvanecerse como el polvo de una estrella extinta, para no dejar rastro de su existencia.

Y entonces se abrazaba a sí mismo, él, todo un hombre, un soldado de la Primera Orden juramentado al Supremo Líder Snoke, como un niño, aterrado de sus propias acciones, incapaz de soportar la imagen de sí mismo atravesando con el sable del que se sentía tan orgulloso, el cuerpo indefenso de su padre, la única persona en el universo que había intentado ocuparse de él y entender su soledad.

Y todo esto lo vio Rey, en un mínimo instante, como si la atacara una fuerza más poderosa que la propia Fuerza, más allá de él, de sí misma y del universo, con claridad abrumadora. Vio desfilar ante sus ojos la ruina de alguien que había intentado alzarse persiguiendo un obscuro y desconocido objetivo y que todo lo que había encontrado era muy diferente de lo que pretendía alcanzar.

 _Logró tocar su frustración._

Leia Organa habló.

\- Rey se encargará de tu custodia de ahora en adelante. He dispuesto todo según las leyes que rigen el sistema en que la Resistencia está establecida en este momento y será ella quien tenga todo el poder para dejarte continuar con vida o _aniquilarte_ en caso de que representes una amenaza inminente para cualquiera en este sistema. No deseo nada más que el que pagues por los crímenes que has cometido, y deseo con toda mi alma que puedas encontrar el modo de redimirte. _La muerte te ha hecho un esclavo y sólo tú has de encontrar la liberación._

Y la pequeña mujer, al borde del llanto, se marchó, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

 _Confiaba en la fortaleza oculta de la joven para hacer comprender a su hijo cómo liberarse de las cadenas que él mismo había decidido enredarse intrincadamente y de la carga que había decidido montar en sus hombros._

En silencio, Rey le dio la espalda a su vez a Ben Solo y éste, inesperadamente para ella y para cualquiera que hubiese estado presente, la siguió sin apenas hacer ruido con sus botas.


	4. Where the lonely ones roam

Where the Lonely Ones Roam

Había tenido que cambiar de habitación, de modo que Kylo Ren permaneciera dentro de mi radio de visión todo el tiempo.

Era poderoso, pero me había extrañado por esta razón, de que no hubiese intentado hacer uso de sus poderes para escapar ni hubiera hecho amenaza alguna.

Por supuesto me era sospechoso, pero, y me confieso avergonzada por haberlo hecho, _explorando_ en aquel lazo emocional y mental que parecía irrompible desde aquella pelea en la base Starkiller, descubrí a medias las razones.

En primera instancia, Kylo Ren estaba _bifurcado_. Por un lado, se autoflagelaba por asesinar a Han. No lo culpaba y creía que habría merecido un peor castigo que el que se le estaba imponiendo, según mi propia percepción. Pero, por otro lado, se sentía como si hubiese sido _lo correcto_ , y yo podía ver que, antes de matar a Han, le había dado una especie de mensaje, como si hubiese podido establecer con su padre alguna especie de enlace, del mismo modo que lo hizo conmigo. Sólo que eso era propiamente imposible, porque Han no tenía ninguna habilidad en la Fuerza. Pero, intentando saber qué era aquello que Han supo antes de morir, no pude accesar a ello. Kylo Ren entonces se dio cuenta de que yo trataba de descifrarlo y me había expulsado del enlace del mismo modo que yo le había expulsado a él en aquella sala de interrogación en que me había retenido prisionera. Parecía no querer cometer el mismo error de nuevo y ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, manteniéndose errático incluso a contestarme preguntas básicas.

Se nos había asignado una misma habitación, dividida de modo que ambos teníamos en cada parte de ésta un cuarto de baño completamente privado pero inaccesible para salir de él en caso de quisiese escapar. Ambas partes de cada una de las secciones estaban separadas por un muro de aleación, de modo que, aunque Kylo Ren apenas si escudriñaba hacia mi sección, yo podría observar todos sus movimientos todo el tiempo, a toda hora y en donde fuera que estuviese. Lo único que había solicitado para permanecer por su propia voluntad en la base era que se le proveyera de una especie de cajas que contenían papel con letras. Al principio yo no lo entendí, nunca vi nada igual y tampoco lo necesitaba. Luego la general Organa me explicó.

 _"Se llaman libros. No es como aquellos archivos que podemos ver en el proyector y leer con facilidad. Digamos que son sus antecesores. Se imprimían o incluso se escribían manualmente y luego se empastaban, esas son las cajas que ves"_ -Dijo, sonriéndome ante mi propia ingenuidad – _"A Ben, a diferencia de Han o incluso de mí, siempre le han gustado los libros. Los coleccionaba. La razón de una gran biblioteca en la base, es, irónicamente, que cuando Ben se fue, abandonó todo, incluyendo todos esos ejemplares…"_ – La general Organa sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez su sonrisa era amarga al recordar al hijo que había dejado ir deliberadamente y que se había transformado tanto en sólo unos cuantos años… Para _mal_.

" _Cuando se descubrió que Darth Vader era mi padre, Ben se sintió engañado, Rey. Confieso que cuando yo lo supe, me avergonzó. Pero él parecía decepcionado de que jamás se lo hubiera dicho, de que asumiera que él no tenía derecho a saber un dato tan importante de mi origen, del suyo propio. Recuerdo su rostro cuando nos vimos. Sus ojos me atravesaron y gritó completamente fuera de sí que habría preferido que fuese yo quien se lo hiciera saber. Luego fue contra Han y le reclamó no decírselo tampoco. Sus palabras hirieron profundamente a su padre, que no supo siquiera cómo hacerle frente. Ben tenía razón al exigir respuestas, pero no tenía derecho a juzgarnos. Nadie lo tenía"_ – Sus palabras salían a borbotones, una vez roto el dique de vivencias acumuladas y nunca reveladas a nadie a lo largo de más años de los que podría recordar la General – _"Un alto mando del entonces nuevo Senado se soltó la lengua y habló para desprestigiarme y manchar mi posición en el mismo, y, aunque no lo logró, rompió mi vida y truncó la de mi hijo y la de su propio padre. Cuando Luke supo lo que había sucedido, me ofreció entrenarlo, apoyarlo a superar lo que él mismo había pasado a los veinte años, cuando él mismo se enteró de que era hijo del Lord Sith más temido en la Galaxia. Pero Luke interpretó todo al revés, porque él esperaba que Ben se sintiera, como él mismo se sintió, avergonzado y contrariado. Y eso, Rey, nunca pasó. Ben se sentía henchido de orgullo ante lo que él consideraba logros; acciones necesarias para el bienestar de la Galaxia. Han se fue poco después y me pidió dejar todo así. Me dijo que nos veríamos de vez en cuando y eso fue todo. Y no volví a verlo de nuevo…"_ – Organa me miró a los ojos – " _Hasta que volví a verlo en el sistema. Y luego murió. Tú lo viste, Rey. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Qué hizo Ben?" –_ Exigió saber.

\- No pasó nada que usted no sepa, General. Yo estaba demasiado lejos para saberlo realmente, pero sólo pasó _lo que pasó._ Ahora debo encargarme de que no vuelva a suceder de nuevo – dije, refiriéndome a ella.

\- No tienes que _protegerme_ , hija, Ben no me hará daño.

\- Perdone si lo dudo, General – dije, escéptica.

\- Ben proviene de un hombre que cometió un error, únicamente por amor. Su origen no es perverso, sino falto de guía. Y… - Se calló un momento y prosiguió, algo confusa – Te diré algo extraño, pero debes prometer no decirlo a nadie y tampoco esperar que si le preguntas sobre el tema, te responda.

\- Bien, General. La escucho.

La general se sentó suavemente en una silla y me hizo sentar a mi. Era la sala de monitoreos y no había nadie en ese momento, a excepción de nosotras.

\- A veces aún siento la presencia de Han.

 _"¡Pobre general!", pensé._

\- Es posible, general. Él era un hombre sin igual.

\- No sólo es porque lo extraño. A veces siento su vida latir allá afuera, Rey. Creo que Han aún vive…

\- General, eso es imposible. Lo vimos caer hasta los reactores.

\- ¿Lo viste _caer_?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Viste su cuerpo muerto?

Y recapitulando, reflexioné un segundo y murmuré:

\- _No…_ \- La general me miró fijamente. Sacudí la cabeza – Pero es obvio porqué. La base estaba destruyéndose. En el remoto caso de que Han hubiese sobrevivido a la herida que… - y avergonzándome sin saber por qué, proseguí llamando a Kylo Ren por su nombre- _Ben_ le hizo, no habría sobrevivido a la caída – murmuré atónita, ante la mirada desolada de la ex princesa de Alderaan.

…

…

 _Costaba respirar_.

Había sido sólo un instante el que había dormido, pero me sentía despierto por completo, como cuando se han pasado muchas horas de insomnio y el sueño nos domina, el tedio de estar incapacitado para _descansar_ , sin embargo, está allí, sin darte la oportunidad de cerrar los párpados y dejarte llevar.

 _Sabía que no merecía tal lujo._

Cerré los ojos y comencé a quedarme dormido nuevamente.

 _Ahí estaba mi padre._

 _Lo vi tan claramente como la última vez que le viera, frente a mí, cuando le pedí que me ayudara. Cuando me dijo que haría lo que fuera para ayudarme._

 _A aquel instante le sucedió un largo silencio, que fue sustituido por una mezcla de dolor físico y un dolor emocional, que rebasó ensordecedoramente al físico en mi mente. Los ojos de mi padre, desorbitados, me miraron un segundo sin mirarme. Mi sable, furioso, parecía reflejar aquel ancestral enojo que sentí por esos años en que no le vi. Se sació en su piel fláccida, la que atravesó no sin pasar por sus ropas y luego por su estómago y hasta la espalda, donde cortó sin ningún sonido, donde sólo fundió todo a su paso._

 _Me levanté de la cama y entré en el baño con rapidez. Ni siquiera intenté escudriñar al otro lado, donde la chatarrera, cubierta en su cama, estaba completamente dormida, ajena a mis pensamientos. Y era mejor que lo estuviera._

 _No debía saber nada sobre mí._

…

No había nada que decir.

Aquel hombre caminaba frente a mí, con los hombros tensos y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Yo estaba absorta tratando de, como los últimos días, romper el enlace y _alejarme de él_. Era imposible. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en el momento en que, caminando por los pasillos para dirigirnos a los patios centrales, nos encontramos con Finn.

Su expresión fue de asombro y de molestia cuando descubrió que Kylo Ren estaba por ahí, caminando por el pasillo conmigo como si no hubiera sucedido nada. En su opinión, ya debería estar muerto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace él aquí? – Finn se dirigió a mí y me tomó el brazo. Lo retorció un poco y ante el tirón, me zafé, enojada, ignorando por un momento a Kylo Ren.

\- Él está bajo mi custodia – dije simplemente, y cuando volteé a mirar a Ren, adiviné en sus ojos una furia que no entendí y que me obligó a desviar la vista – Ocúpate de lo que te corresponde a ti, que es bastante según dijo la General – y seguí adelante, incluso rebasé a Ren.

\- ¡Será tu perdición si no lo asesinas ahora! ¿Olvidaste lo que hizo con Solo? – A la mención de Han, Ren enfureció esta vez lo suficiente para ponerse frente al rostro obscuro de Finn.

\- Si yo fuera tú, _traidor_ – y esta palabra sonó como una explosión – valoraría más mi vida y me callaría de una vez – y se adelantó dándome la espalda - ¿Nos vamos, _Rey_?

Por alguna razón, mi nombre sonó suave en sus labios.

Finn permaneció observándonos mientras yo le hacía una seña de alejarse. Ésa fue la primer afrenta, la que no se permitiría olvidar.

…

…

\- ¿Sientes eso? – Pregunté, con los ojos cerrados. Kylo Ren permanecía meditando en silencio.

\- Sí. _Una alteración en la Fuerza_.

\- ¿Eres tú?

\- No. No soy yo quien la provoca. Y no es mi madre o mi ti… _o Skywalker_ – Esto último sonó casi despectivo.

\- ¿Crees que debamos ocuparnos de ello?

\- ¿ _Ocuparnos_? ¿Estás loca? Quien sea que pueda alterar la Fuerza, debe ser un enemigo poderoso. Un ser de poco fiar. _Podría ser el Supremo Líder… -_ Abrí los ojos de golpe, pero los de él permanecían cerrados, su rostro estaba completamente relajado – _pero no se siente como él_ – siguió y abriendo los ojos, me miró fijamente.

\- ¿Le has llamado tú de algún modo?

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Contestó, inexpresivo. No había una sola huella de que estuviese ocultando algo.

\- _Estás aquí por voluntad propia._ No llevas cadenas ni amarras de ningún tipo, puedes hacer lo que sea – contesté, paranoicamente.

\- _Y sin embargo, no lo he hecho –_ Contestó. – Si yo fuese tú, hablaría con _la general_ …

\- La general es tu madre. ¿No puedes decírselo tu mismo?

\- No tiene por qué escucharme. Tú eres de su confianza, creerá en ti.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que yo le diga?

\- Lo que _sentiste_. Un jedi está para servir, por eso es un jedi.

\- Yo no soy ningún jedi.

\- Deja la modestia. Todos los jedi dicen lo mismo. No son sinceros del todo – Dijo, y por primera vez mostró otra sensación. _Frustración_. La sentí colmar el aire.

\- Se lo diré entonces, pero tu vendrás conmigo.

\- Bien, no tengo nada en contra de _seguirte_.

Parecía _domado_.

La sensación de ser seguida por alguien tan inmensamente poderoso pero sin guía como había dicho antes su madre, era extrañamente gratificante.

Me levanté y me dirigí nuevamente al pasillo, cruzando el patio de concreto.

Kylo Ren se levantó también y a prudente distancia, caminó detrás de mí hasta donde su madre, tensa, nos miró a una y luego al otro.

\- Veo que están al tanto de que hay una alteración.

\- _Su hijo_ ha dicho que no puede ser Snoke – dije seria.

\- _Y no lo es_ – dijo la general – Ésa sensación sólo puede provenir de un solo ser. Pero… - y dubitativa dijo – _Es imposible._

Su mirada se fijó en los ojos obscuros del hombre a quien había dado a luz alguna vez y no encontró en ellos lo que buscaba, pues la evadieron, erráticos, apuntando a otra dirección.


	5. No Surprises

No surprises

 _"…_ _Such a pretty house_

 _and such a pretty garden._

No alarms and no surprises,

no alarms and no surprises,

no alarms and no surprises, please

…"

 _No Surprises fragment by Radiohead_

 _:::_

 _:::_

\- _Ben, levántate – La voz de su madre, por lo usual de un tono educado pero alto, sonó inusualmente baja, casi como un susurro – Tenemos que irnos… ¡Rápido! – Y Leia lo levantó en vilo, mientras lo apremiaba poniéndole sus botitas, con el pijama puesto aún, mientras, desconcertado, su hijo de cinco años, se tallaba los ojos – Papá nos espera para dar un paseo._

\- _¿..Paseo?- Preguntó el pequeño de brillante cabello negro, con los ojos ahora muy abiertos ante la expectativa de un paseo en el Halcón, el carguero de su padre. No debía olvidar que no podía decirle "carguero", frente a su papá, porque solía irritarlo - ¿A dónde vamos, mamá? Aún es noche ahí fuera – dijo con su vocecita desconcertantemente suave._

\- _Lejos, Ben… Sólo unos días – Murmuró Leia, que de nueva cuenta lo cargó apretándolo contra ella mientras le echaba una manta caliente encima – Mamá tiene que huir de aquí y tú también - Entonces Ben se sintió asustado. Leia pudo sentir su ansiedad y le acarició el cabello lustroso en la penumbra de la habitación bajo la manta – Nadie nos hará daño – y saliendo, cerró con estrépito la puerta tras ellos._

 _:::_

 _:::_

Ben despertó estrepitosamente. La playera que llevaba puesta estaba empapada en sudor, al igual que sus cabellos y la frente perlada. Respiró profunda pero inestablemente. En toda su vida, pocas veces había evocado aquella sensación abrumadora que sintió a los cinco años, y que recordaba en partes, como fragmentos de un rompecabezas que apenas comprendía.

Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba rápidamente. Intentaba calmarse y, como un flashazo, la imagen casi difuminada en su mente, pero de algún modo presente aún en su inconsciente, apareció de nuevo, como si su cerebro fuese un pizarrón. Piel roja y negra y ojos color ámbar, el color que adquirían en las historias los ojos de los grandes guerreros Sith. Pequeños cuernos y una expresión perversa que sólo había visto en el rostro del Supremo Líder Snoke. Y en aquellos ojos había _algo más_. _El odio más puro. El deseo de venganza y la rabia más inmensa._

No tenía idea de quién era ese ser que lo acechaba, porque llevaba semanas soñando a su padre, con la misma imagen de cuando le había asesinado. Su angustia sobrepasaba su razón y fue esto lo que perturbó también el sueño de Rey, que se despertó mirándole interrogante en su mente. El muro no era del todo transparente, ni podían verse claramente a través de él desde sus camas, pero el enlace con la Fuerza que mantenían era único, no se rompía, y podían observarse mutuamente sin saber cómo ni porqué. Rey pensó un segundo aquellas palabras que él mismo le dijera en su segunda entrevista, durante su estadía en la base Starkiller, cuando la mantuvo secuestrada en lo que ahora ella entendía, no era una sala cualquiera de interrogación, sino la propia habitación de Kylo Ren, donde, frente a ella, una plataforma redonda había sostenido su casco y había dejado volar un polvillo grisáceo al dejarlo caer. _Cenizas. De sus enemigos._

 _"_ _No tengas miedo. También puedo sentirlo, Ben…"_

Algo en la voz de la joven fue capaz de tranquilizarlo con rapidez, acaso la certeza de que no estaba completamente solo o el simple hecho de que la joven era capaz y poderosa de un modo que para él estaba sencillamente negado entender… O el que le llamara por _su nombre_.

Se levantó, dando vueltas por la habitación como una bestia enjaulada y Rey al verlo, se levantó a su vez de su cama y se acercó al muro.

\- Fue esa alteración de nuevo – y buscó sus ojos, que parecían ausentes, mirando a algún sitio, a algún ser que ella era incapaz de ver.

\- Fue esa alteración de nuevo – repitió, como hipnotizado - ¿Conoces Dathomir?

\- Un planeta fantasma, muy lejano a este sistema. Nunca lo he visto, pero se dice que está lleno de espectros y magia desconocida… - Ben la interrumpió, contra su voluntad, divirtiéndose por su ingenuidad.

\- _¿Magia?_ Allí no hay magia. Pero sí hubo una especie de organización. _Las hermanas de la Noche._ Vivían en los pantanos y sus poderes se veían potenciados por el propio planeta y su luz roja. Controlaban a su vez a los _Hermanos de la noche, zabraks_ carnívoros que eran criados a su vez por ellas y entrenados como combatientes. Aunque odiaban al resto de las especies de la Galaxia, rara vez se les veía atacar y se caracterizaban por ser una raza totalmente independiente, a diferencia de la mayoría… - Se detuvo un momento. Rey lo miraba embelesada, escuchándole atenta, porque no conocía a nadie que supiera tantas cosas.

\- _Tu madre tenía razón_ – y sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿En qué? – Contestó, receloso.

\- Sabes muchas cosas. ¿Has leído mucho? – Ben desvió la vista, sin admitirlo del todo.

\- _Algunas_ – contestó simplemente – Pero eso no importa ahora. No estoy seguro de lo que soñé, pero recuerdo que mi tío Luke… - se detuvo, como si no fuera merecedor de nombrarlo – mi tío Luke sabe más de estas criaturas y puede decirme más sobre mi sueño. ¿Podrías llevarme con él? Estoy totalmente seguro que él ya se dio cuenta de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor – la apremió.

\- Vamos – lo apremió a su vez Rey – Pero cúbrete, no pensarás ir en pijamas.

\- Tú no pensarás que esperaremos a vestirnos de gala para una emergencia – Dijo fingiendo enfado, pero Rey se sintió, aún contra sí misma, en confianza y casi camaradería con él. Salió de su habitación y abrió a su vez la de Ben, quien salió de ésta para luego dejarle el paso a la joven pequeña y menuda frente a él.

:::

Luke Skywalker se había transformado en un hombre maduro de expresión venerable y al mismo tiempo atormentada. Pero algo en su rostro denotaba que era una expresión con la que, hasta cierto nivel, siempre se había identificado. Había llegado demasiado tarde a salvar a sus tíos, quienes le habían criado, había sabido demasiado tarde de la existencia de su hermana Leia, demasiado tarde para ayudar al maestro Kenobi y definitivamente se sentía culpable por haber entendido demasiado tarde que podía haber salvado a su propio padre de haberlo sabido a tiempo. _Y sus aprendices. Y Ben._

Lo que había hecho Ben con su vida le rompía el corazón. Se sentía como si llevar la sangre Skywalker fuese una maldición y de algún modo, todos los hombres de su estirpe la habían llevado a cuestas.

Algunas veces, a lo largo de su vida, del mismo modo que Leia, Luke había soñado con su madre, Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker. Y la dulzura y belleza que había visto en ella era lo único de aquellas raíces que se sentía capaz de agradecer.

Por supuesto, agradecía que su padre se redimiera, justo antes de su final, pero al recordar la ruina del hijo de su hermana, a quien había considerado su propio hijo, veía que con Ben, la redención estaba cada vez más lejana. Y pensar en Han le producía todavía una profunda tristeza y decepción de sí mismo, porque se sentía profundamente responsable por el poco juicio de su sobrino y en el fondo, por la fuerte lucha que se libraba entre los buenos sentimientos del joven y su honda soledad, que había provocado en él un gran resentimiento y dolor, mismos que le habían inclinado al Lado Obscuro, del mismo modo que a su propio padre.

Pensaba en estas cosas cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una especie de bloqueo. Algunas imágenes chocaron contra el resto de sus pensamientos que se vieron borrados por completo y sustituidos por la imagen de una batalla entre dos seres. Al maduro jedi de largo y encanecido cabello no lo reconoció y tampoco a su contrincante, un zabrak de obscura piel y un sable de doble punta roja. Un Sith. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Aquella pelea, de algún modo era decisiva para su propia historia sin saberlo, pues era un evento parte de la niñez de Anakin Skywalker, un padawan que era un niño ya demasiado grande para comenzar a entrenar, y que, sin embargo, era El Elegido, que en vez de llevar balance a la Fuerza como había sido vaticinado, había crecido y se había dejado llevar por su ansiedad, por su inseguridad y por sus celos hasta transformarse en Darth Vader, el hombre que le había engedrado a él y a su hermana con una importante integrante del Senado Galáctico, Reina de Naboo.

El jedi era Qui Gon Jinn. El maestro de Obi Wan Kenobi. El Sith era un zabrak.

La historia le daba la respuesta sin mucho buscarla, porque sólo había existido un zabrak conocido como un poderoso sith: Darth Maul, aprendiz de Darth Sidious, que a su vez había acogido también a Anakin, su padre, y le había dado por nombre Darth Vader.

Así pues, mientras armaba todo el rompecabezas de referencias de su pasado, del de su maestro y de su propio padre, escuchó pasos acercarse a los patios donde él se encontraba meditando. Pasaba la medianoche.

Reconoció de inmediato la forma de caminar de su sobrino, descifró su silueta alta y fornida en la obscuridad de la noche y también vio con claridad la silueta pequeña de la chica de Jakku que le había recogido en Ach-To. Sentía sus mentes y sensaciones agitadas como cuando el mar se alza en picada. Ambos caminaban tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían y no hablaban entre ellos pero parecían entenderse muy bien.

\- Maestro Skywalker – Comenzó hablando Rey – Estamos algo preocupados. Ben ha visto algo que creo puede ser de utilidad y quizá debiéramos hacerle caso – expresó la joven seria. Mientras hablaba, Ben simplemente miraba hacia el suelo de concreto.

\- Sé lo que ha visto Ben. También vi al zabrak – Ben levantó los ojos y miró a su tío a la cara por primera vez en muchos años – Ese ser fue Darth Maul, criado en Dathomir. Su madre era considerada una bruja de grandes capacidades místicas y su hermano también un guerrero poderoso. Fue aprendiz de Darth Sidious y… - se detuvo ansioso – Fue casi asesinado por un jedi. Y por alguna razón, guardaba supremo odio contra tu abuelo, Ben – y las pupilas claras se fijaron persistentes en los obscuros ojos del joven, que se removió inquieto sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, como si evadiera su contacto – Lo mejor es que mientras no suceda nada, tratemos de no pensar en él. Durante muchos años se ha creído que estaba muerto. Es posible que no o no podríamos entrar en ningún contacto con él. Se supone que ningún sith como tal puede ser fantasma de la Fuerza pero… - y suspiró cabizbajo – hay mucho que ahora desconocemos ya de la evolución de los vínculos con la Fuerza – Por fin el joven de cabello negro, rompió el silencio de la noche con su voz.

\- _Entonces estará buscándote a ti._ Aquí nadie puede rebasar tu poder – Y aunque el comentario podría haber sonado algo irónico, lo dijo sin la menor intención – Un ser de esas capacidades no buscaría a nadie más.

\- ¿Pensarías lo mismo si te digo que juró vengarse de todos aquellos que le sirvieron a Darth Sidious? – Preguntó Skywalker a modo de afrenta.

\- _A nadie le importa qué piense._ Pero debe tener un motivo para estar cercano y atormentarnos de ese modo.

Rey los miraba a ambos hablar. A pesar de los años y los sucesos que siguieron a éstos, ambos hombres parecían emanar confianza uno en el criterio del otro y viceversa. Se conocían. Llevaban la misma sangre y uno había sido el maestro del otro, enseñándole a usar su poder. Envidió un poco esa familiaridad, porque a pesar de toda la sangre que manchaba la vida del joven hijo de la hermana de Skywalker, Rey sentía que Luke ya no le guardaba rencor a Ben y que incluso estaba preocupado por él.

\- Es posible que busque a Rey – La nombrada se inquietó ante esta frase, pues implicaba que buscaban en ella un poder que aún no entendía – Y es posible que busque capturarte a ti.

\- O a ti, _tío_ – y entonces se sintió cómo imprimía la última palabra con un cierto dejo de furia.

\- _Soy un viejo_ – dijo con sencillez – No serviría para sus fines. Debemos estar preparados, fue y es posible que aún sea si es que vive, un sith sumamente poderoso.

\- _Estoy listo_ – Y entonces, tanto Luke Skywalker como la jovencita a su lado proveniente de Jakku, voltearon a mirarlo, ambos con cierta admiración.

\- _Yo puedo ayudar_ – exclamó la joven, a quien la expectativa de conocer a un Sith real en verdad le producía curiosidad – Ben se interpuso entre ella y Luke y la miró hacia abajo, debido a que ella tenía una estatura mucho menor a la de él.

\- _Esto no te corresponde, Rey_. Si hay la necesidad, pelearé a muerte con él. Será un honor vencerlo.

Luke adivinó en la determinación del joven que buscaba resarcir sus crímenes, y que en esta ocasión no había engaño detrás de su intención.

Y percibió en él algo más, una especie de ligero cambio de sentimientos. Y le quedó claro en el instante en que escudriñando en su mente y sus expresiones, descubrió que nada reemplazaba la imagen de la joven pequeña y aparentemente delicada que había resultado ser todo un prodigio jedi, tal como lo fuera el abuelo de Ben, _su padre_ , a quien tanto había admirado, y por quien el muchacho había demostrado desde que lo había sabido, una ferviente devoción, misma que jamás había podido explicarse.


	6. Faded

_"…_ _Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded …"_

 _Faded fragment by Alan Walker_

 _:::_

 _:::_

Sus ojos eran obscuros.

Había algo en ellos que me impresionaba, tal vez porque ése algo era _nada_.

Paz, calma, tranquilidad… _Resignación_.

¿Cómo es que Kylo Ren podía vivir dentro de los muros de la Resistencia tan calmado y ecuánime, cuando hasta su propia madre parecía quererlo muerto?

Aquella noche no pude dormir, pensando en lo muy distintos que _somos_.

…

…

Algo había cambiado en la atmósfera de la base de la Resistencia, acaso hubiera podido ser aquella extraña aparición que había hecho presa de la mente de los más jóvenes, acaso fuese la premura que de pronto sentían los más viejos.

Leia seguía sintiendo la presencia de Han, pensándose a sí misma tan afectada por la muerte del cazarrecompensas, que no sentía su intuición como algo propio de ella y había comenzado a tratar de ignorar las sensaciones que le provocaba la idea de que su marido en realidad continuaba con vida.

Luke pasaba grandes períodos de cada día meditando. Como un hombre con aprendizaje jedi desde la juventud, había también aprendido a acallar las violentas sensaciones que le provocaban las oleadas de perturbaciones en la fuerza, perturbaciones que a su vez lo desconcentraban y lo preocupaban sobremanera, y que no le permitían siquiera sentirse cómodo en cualquier sitio.

Rey, por su parte, al igual que su ahora maestro, procuraba mantenerse calmada, sin que por ello pudiese evitar por momentos un profundo sentimiento de angustia, como si estuviera enfrentándose a un destino para el que no sabía que estaba siendo preparada.

Quien parecía totalmente ecuánime y ansioso por enfrentar a quien sea que se pusiera frente a frente con él, era Ben. No le interesaba que lo retaran, que lo incitaran a entrenar o que tuviera que atacar a todo el imperio si era necesario, sentía esas ansias nuevamente recorrer su sangre y esta vez tenía un mejor motivo para pelear que cualquiera que antaño creyera que poseía.

Una noche, mientras Rey salía de ducharse, encontró a Ben sobre el piso de la habitación. Dormía profundamente.

Lo observó un instante y se acostó en la cama con el cabello húmedo, cuidándose de no hacer ningún ruido.

…

…

\- _Rey… -_ Kylo Ren hablaba en su oído. El sable azul de la joven, crepitaba. Era el mismo sable que alguna vez le perteneciera a él y que ahora le pertenecía a ella. Pero su brillo era furioso, casi como si buscara perderse entre la piel de cualquiera de los que estaban cerca de allí. La chica permanecía con los ojos vendados, no había necesitado quitarse la venda para atacar al zabrak que la había atacado ferozmente pensando que era una buena manera de entrenarla o de asesinarla en caso de no ser de utilidad. Las manos de la joven temblaban y se notaba, mientras sus dientes castañeaban, que era presa de un terror muy grande, uno con el que pocas veces se había enfrentado y que la mantenía temerosa y acongojada – No lo ataques más… Rey, _está muerto…_ \- Sin poder evitarlo, Ben, a su vez, era presa de un miedo indescriptible por el acto sin piedad que acababa de cometer la joven. Él estaba consciente de a dónde llevaría a la chica aquella espiral de autodestrucción. La sostuvo, casi cargándola, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Una de las manos de él sostuvo el frente de su cuerpo pasándole el brazo entre ambos pechos y las clavículas, mientras que el otro brazo le sostenía por la cabeza, cubriéndole gran parte del rostro, incluidos sus ojos. La jovencita de Jakku lloraba inconsolablemente, respirando agitada, con el cuerpo tembloroso, los músculos tensos y los ropajes desgarrados. Ben la sostenía, angustiado, sin saber con certeza por aquello que había pasado, pero adivinándolo en función del sufrimiento emocional que podía casi tocar y el que ya estaba en sus manos, mientras sostenía a Rey que, abrumada, se dejaba sostener.

\- _Tengo mucho miedo_ – Murmuró, llorando más fuerte, casi como una niña – Nunca había luchado con nadie _así_ – y su sable se apagó, mientras su cuerpo era presa de fuertes temblores, los que Ben trataba de contener con sus brazos en torno al cuerpo pequeño y bajo – _Podía moverse en torno a mí, tocarme y hacerme daño interior y exteriormente cuando quería, Ben_ – comenzó a relatar, no específicamente a él aún cuando había dicho ya su nombre – _No parece estar muerto._

En el momento en que lo dijo, Darth Maul se levantó, cuan largo era, de un solo salto y atrajo la empuñadura de su sable de nueva cuenta a su mano derecha. Rey lo había atravesado con el suyo, y aún pudiendo ver a través de su cuerpo, Ben se dio cuenta que no era una ilusión. El zabrak estaba vivo y dispuesto a seguir peleando. Al encenderse el sable de este, dos rojas puntas surgieron, al rojo vivo, y como había acostumbrado hacia largo tiempo, el sith comenzó a hacer malabares frente a los jóvenes. Rey no podía verlo, Ben no había quitado sus manos de ella. Sin embargo, en cuanto el sith se abalanzó hacia ellos, Kylo Ren dio un empujón a Rey por medio de la Fuerza, y en un rápido movimiento desenfundó su sable y lo encendió. La joven, aterrada en grado superlativo, dejó escapar un grito, que para Ben sonó desgarrador, como el que dejó escapar de sus labios cuando él había asesinado a su padre. Y en ese instante alzó el brazo y dejó ir todo el peso de este hacia el cuerpo del zabrak que con un movimiento del suyo, atravesó a su vez transversalmente el cuerpo del joven que apenas si pudo sentir algo.

 _"_ _¿Y esto es todo lo que heredaste de tu abuelo?"._

Rey y Ben abrieron los ojos, mirándose a los del otro, mutuamente, con las manos entrelazadas y apretadas, más que asustados, convencidos de que eso no había sido solamente un sueño o parte de alguna ilusión perteneciente a la meditación de la que debían echar mano para acercarse a sus poderes y controlarlos. Ambos respiraban inestablemente, con tantas dudas como era posible tener luego de ese instante anterior a abrir los ojos, en que parecieron sacarse uno del otro de la batalla en que peleaban, aun si esta sólo había formado parte de alguna especie de sueño.

Y se quedaron así un momento, observándose el uno al otro, absurdamente cercanos y al mismo tiempo, tan lejanos como eran. La voz de Leia Organa rompió el momento en su totalidad. Lo que ella podía ver entre los jóvenes era evidente y tendría que hablarlo con alguien en algún momento, pero en el fondo se negaba a sí misma el hacerlo, al comprobar lo mismo que había comprobado Luke en el alma de su sobrino: Su esencia cambiaba y lo hacía exclusivamente gracias a su deseo de proteger a la joven chatarrera. Leia, ante esto, entendía que, si bien el joven jamás podría resarcir el daño de la muerte de su padre, sí podía tener una vida, si era guiado correctamente hacia la luz, y por lo que parecía, Rey podía conseguirlo.

\- ¿Todo está bien, muchachos? – Trató de no sonar como si estuviera culpándolos de algo.

\- _No_ – Respondió Ben – Mi tio debió decírtelo. _Rey está en peligro._ Él mismo probablemente sea el único que pueda proteger la base de lo que se avecina.

\- _¿Y qué se avecina, Ben?_

\- Deja de mirarme como si fuera una broma, _madre_ – y se levantó, soltando las manos de la joven que, aun temblorosa, se asustó del exabrupto del joven – Lo que digo es cierto. La propia Rey lo ha visto. ¡Darth Maul es quien quiere aniquilarnos! Y algo debe tener que ver con el Supremo Lí… - y los ojos de su madre lo miraron agudos – _con Snoke_ – se corrigió – No puede ser capaz de regenerarse de la nada.

Rey lo miró fijamente, como si fuese otra persona. Leia lo miró, también con detenimiento, pero ambas pensaban cosas muy diferentes y al mismo tiempo muy similares en ese instante sobre él.

Leia, lejos de sentir calma, sólo se sintió más perturbada. Por días enteros habría tratado de alejar la sensación que le provocaban las imágenes del pasado de su padre, imágenes que en la mayor parte no entendía, pero que le eran familiares por historias que había escuchado, muchas de ellas que no creía reales. Ahora que su hijo podía verlas y palparlas, entendía que eran ciertas. Por su parte, Rey estaba abrumada, ansiosa y aún a pesar de ello, por primera vez se sentía segura y protegida. No quería cuestionarse a sí misma, fríamente, porque sabía las razones. No quería saber lo que realmente su alma sentía porque era probable que sus sentimientos se autotraicionaran. Kylo Ren había asesinado a un hombre que para Rey representaba muchas cosas, en especial un padre; y Kylo Ren, habiéndolo tenido como tal, lo había rechazado, lo había aniquilado y todo esto lo había hecho frente a sus ojos, sin pizca de duda, incluso sin aparente resentimiento, sólo con un dejo de lástima y dolor pasado, pero nada que delatase que había hecho un gran esfuerzo. Por ende, Rey se sentía incapaz de sentir ningún otro tipo de cosa por Ben que no fuese furia, un enojo que rebasaba sus límites. Pero habiendo compartido tiempo con él, habiéndose compenetrado como guerreros, Rey había aprendido cosas maravillosas sobre él, que al parecer, nadie, ni sus propios padres, se habían tomado el tiempo de conocer, aceptar y querer. Su madre le hablaba como si apenas lo conociera, su tío se acercaba a él siempre con premura, no con temor, sino con un dejo de superioridad que parecía enervarlo, y sólo con ella había aprendido a ser tranquilo e incluso amable en ocasiones, dejándole su ración de pan de la cena en la bandeja deliberadamente o usando sus poderes para cuidarla de formas absurdas como cubrirla con alguna manta por la noche si quedaba descubierta o cerrar la cortina que dividía los muros que separaban sus habitaciones.

Poco a poco, el alma de la joven se veía inevitablemente conquistada por todas las cualidades inherentes en la personalidad callada y cada vez más retraída de Ben, pero ni todas sus cualidades le permitían olvidar a Rey el dolor que había visto en los ojos de Han poco antes de caer en los reactores de la base Starkiller.

No había olvidado la voz de Kylo Ren, frente a ella, en el precipio del borde roto de la base por un fisura que podría repararse en otras circunstancias, pero que en aquellas de ese momento se desgajaba bajo sus pies. Así pues, tuvo que vencer a Ben y dotarlo de una enorme cicatriz que le permitiera avanzar. Y avanzó.

\- Ben… - Dijo aquella noche Rey sentada en la alfombra de su habitación, comiendo una galleta.

\- ¿Si? – Respondió terminando una flexión más sobre su pecho.

\- Un día… _Aquel_ día, dijiste que podías enseñarme los caminos a la Fuerza. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- _Cómo olvidarlo…_ \- murmuró, apenas audiblemente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que cómo podría olvidar eso – cambió entonces su entonación y señaló su rostro – Sería francamente imposible – y se palpó la mejilla con la cicatriz - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Quiero saber si aún quieres enseñarme.

Aquella noche, Rey y Ben no durmieron, tratando de enlazarse lo más posible para, después de eso, planear cual sería su esquema de ataque en caso de que Darth Maul, o cualquier otro ser de la Galaxia, planeara dañar la base o a cualquiera en ella, incluidos ellos mismos.

Y entonces, por primera vez en toda su vida, Ben Solo se sintió importante, muy importante, más importante que nunca, al comprobar que, al menos para un ser en ese sitio, no era sólo un prisionero, sino alguien lo suficientemente importante y con grandiosos conocimientos para lograr que no se desvaneciera en la nada no sólo ella, no sólo él, sino todos y cada uno de los que de él dependían.

Aprendió aquella noche a valorar lo que le quedaba, empezando _por ella_.


	7. Broken Crown

_"…_ _Crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the rope and I fucked it all the way  
In this twilight, how dare you speak of grace …"_

 _Broken Crown fragment by Mumford & Sons_

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Las noches en Jakku te obligan a hacerte uno con la obscuridad, de modo que aprendes a ver a través de ella, a moverte y a estar en calma ante su inminencia. Pero cuando te sientes desolado, cuando no hay nada por lo cual luchar, nada por lo cual despertar al otro día y salir a que el sol haga arder tu piel, ni un solo motivo por el cual intentar caminar siquiera, las noches en Jakku son un alivio._

 _Cuando te escondes, no._

 _Hay cosas en Jakku que, mientras la obscuridad permanece, siguen moviéndose a través de la noche, observándote y acallando cualquier motivación._

 _Y a veces te preguntas si en realidad la obscuridad te mantiene a salvo o te sitúa en peligro, sin darte siquiera armas para defenderte._

 _Pude ver como Ben traspasaba la obscuridad. Parecía no temerle. Parecía moverse en ella con facilidad._

 _Entró a la nave chatarra que me servía como casa. No hizo el menor sonido, pero yo podía percibirlo, casi podía verlo. Cuando entró por fin, se sentó junto a mí, cual si fuera de día y supiera donde estaba. Permaneció en silencio, no se acercó ni habló. Parecía poder ver todo a su alrededor, eso me impresionó mucho. Y entonces, su voz retumbó, por más baja que estuviese, en las paredes de metal de la nave sin motor y dijo:_

\- _"… Lección número uno: Cualquiera que no sea tu compañero en la peor batalla, es tu enemigo. La Fuerza te guiará hacia quienes deban estar cerca. La Fuerza percibe tu destino y te inclina a él. Por ningún motivo ignores lo que la Fuerza te dice. ¿Te sientes incómoda junto a mí?"_

 _Murmuré._

\- _"No. Estoy tranquila"._

 _Y así comenzó nuestro entrenamiento._

 _:::_

 _:::_

\- Así que has entrenado con él – Refunfuñó Finn. Apenas si lo había visto.

\- Tengo que entrenar, de otro modo, no tendría sentido que yo estuviera aquí – Finn parecía evidentemente molesto y poco aprobatorio respecto a que Kylo Ren permaneciera siquiera en la base – Pero no sé _por qué_ te molesta tanto – dijo Rey, haciendo mucho énfasis mientras se balanceaba lado a lado, como en un movimiento defensivo. Seguramente se arrepintió después de decir eso porque Finn la detuvo con ambos brazos y la miró fijamente. Rey sudaba, llevaba la ropa pegada al cuerpo mientras entrenaba en el patio y sus grandes ojos castaño y verde se abrieron mucho, como deplorando la intromisión de su amigo y al mismo tiempo impresionándose de cuán invasivo éste pretendía ser.

\- _Porque detesto que esté cerca de nosotros, de ti…._ – Repuso Finn, muy cercano a su rostro, salpicado de pecas – _Odio ver cómo lo admiras y la forma en que te expresas de él cuando lo mencionas, que es cada vez más seguido… ¡Ése tipo mató a una leyenda, alguien que se supone era importante para ti, para su propia familia, para sí mismo, Rey! –_ Tronó el joven ex stormtrooper – El rostro de Rey estuvo a nada de curvarse en una risa divertida, pero se dio cuenta que eso sólo agravaría la reacción de Finn, así que únicamente comentó con dignidad.

\- _Supones muchas cosas que ni siquiera conoces –_ Por primera vez, incluso para sí misma, Rey se sorprendió. Estaba defendiendo abiertamente a Ben. Pero ella se preciaba de ser justa y la vida que Ben había tenido que vivir era tan o más dolorosa que la de ella.

Finn hizo un gesto de desesperación y se dio la vuelta, furioso, soltando a Rey y yéndose sin decir nada más.

Por muchos años, más de los que quería recordar, Rey había permanecido sola en Jakku, aprendiendo a vivir por y para sí misma, aprendiendo cosas que una niña ni siquiera debería contemplar saber pero que para ella serían con los años, la diferencia entre sobrevivir y morir. Pero nada se compararía en su mente con pensar cómo sería una existencia rodeada de personas en las que uno cree con fe y amor ciegos, de cuidados y cosas materiales aparentemente sin tope, de una familia que debía quererle a uno sin importar si honraba o no los modales o valores y sentirse completa y absolutamente solo, abrumado ante la idea de no tener nada ni a nadie realmente valiosos, nadie a quien preocuparle y nadie que te importase por esa misma razón; Rey comprendía a Ben porque había vivido sola la mayor parte de su vida, de modo que, al contemplarle, veía ante ella, no al arrogante y soberbio guerrero que casi la había vencido y doblegado sobre la nieve en Starkiller, sino a un joven, como ella, que creció, como ella también lo hiciera, siendo un niño temeroso que como defensa, sólo se escondió en los poderes que sabía ya que poseía, porque eran lo único que lo mantenía a salvo realmente.

Así pues, Rey, siendo una total neófita respecto a las situaciones sentimentales, no entendía que no sólo se estaba operando, gracias a ella, un cambio drástico en Ben, sino que el cambio también había trascendido hasta alcanzarla a ella misma, que ahora lo defendía fieramente e incluso creía en una redención para sus actos. Incluso consideraba que la muerte de Han, que por supuesto no estaba justificada, era algo que sobrepasaba su comprensión, pero que el propio Han había decidido así en el momento en que se había acercado siquiera al ser que había engendrado y a quien prefirió dejar de lado ante su incapacidad obvia para ser realmente un padre.

De pronto se sintió profundamente triste y dio una voltereta lanzando un golpe furioso como si blandiera su sable, golpe que, con rapidez, detuvo Ben soltando un termo lleno de agua que resonó en el suelo y que asombró un poco a Rey, que se quedó mirándole un tanto asustada ante su intempestiva aparición.

\- No sabía que estabas aquí.

\- ¿No pudiste detectar mi presencia? – Dijo él, sin ninguna intención en particular, más que la de afinar sus habilidades en la Fuerza.

\- _Estaba pensando en algo más_ – dijo la joven, restándole importancia mientras, soltándose del agarre del muchacho, levantó el termo – _Tardaste un poco_ – dijo, para cambiar el tema.

\- Eso fue porque tu amigo el traidor se divierte amenazándome, supongo.

\- ¿Finn te dijo algo? – repuso, alarmada.

\- _Claro que sí. Al parecer, tu amigo se ha enamorado de ti_ – Esto último lo dijo con una entonación extraña que Rey no comprendió – Y si yo fuese tú…

\- _Pero no eres yo_. Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Yo nunca le he dado pie a Finn para pensar… - la interrumpió.

\- Por supuesto que no. Dije que _él_ se enamoró de ti. No que tu lo amas – Pero Ben se quedó atento a la reacción de Rey.

\- _Claro que lo amo_ – defendió Rey ante la mirada atónita del muchacho – _Es mi amigo._

\- Entonces hay una diferencia entre su tipo de amor y el tuyo. Tú lo amas como a un amigo, alguien con quien te identificas y a quien deseas proteger, pero él… - Rey lo miró interrogante – Él te ama _como mujer_. He visto su mente – Y entonces la miró fijamente – _Pretende viajar por la Galaxia contigo y… Darte…_ \- y se detuvo un segundo – _Una familia_ – y se sumió de pronto en el mutismo.

\- ¿De modo que es eso, Ben? – estalló Rey - ¿Andas por ahí leyendo las mentes de las personas que se cruzan con nosotros, invadiéndolas como si sus pensamientos te pertenecieran? – Rey no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente a él y aun cuando desvió la vista y ladeó el rostro a otro lado, era muy tarde y Ben lo notó – No me parece que sea justo para los que no pueden hacer lo mismo – y entonces, fue ella quien permaneció en silencio en tanto Ben buscaba sus ojos.

\- _Sus pensamientos eran demasiado fuertes y recurrentes para sólo ignorarlos._ Me ha dicho abiertamente que no permitirá que pelees mis batallas. Le dije que no he tenido jamás la necesidad de esconderme en una mujer. Si no lo hice cuando niño con mi madre, seguramente no lo haré ahora como adulto con alguien más – Y su postura ahora era digna – Por eso, entendería que quieras _parar ahora_ – Su expresión era evidente. No quería que Rey desistiera de su entrenamiento, pero entendía que éste la ponía en peligro.

\- _No pienso parar._ Te pedí que me entrenaras. A estas alturas, aunque quisiera, no podría echarme atrás – dijo la joven, encogiéndose de hombros – Estoy tan involucrada en esto que en todo caso, quien debería decidirse por dejar de entrenarme, deberías ser tu. Yo puedo pedir ayuda al maestro Skywalker – Y comenzó a estirarse, adoptando una actitud serena en tanto que Ben a su vez, se estiraba sobre el piso de concreto.

\- _Estás equivocada, Rey_ – Dijo simplemente – Esto no se trata sobre mi. Si te ofrecí entrenarte, si te dije que podía mostrarte los caminos de la Fuerza, fue porque los conozco. No se lo habría ofrecido a nadie más. Tienes las habilidades, el poder y la actitud necesaria para llegar a ellos. Y yo puedo mostrarte lo que debes hacer para alcanzarlos. Eventualmente, _me dejarás atrás_ – Y se estiró cuan largo era en el suelo, alcanzándose las puntas de los dedos de los pies con los dedos de las manos.

\- _¿Qué es lo que dijiste, Ben_? _–_ Se detuvo del estiramiento y lo miró de frente, sentada como estaba en el piso – No lo dices con la intención correcta. Dices que te dejaré atrás como si yo fuese a permitir que te sucediera algo en medio de una batalla o algo asi.

\- _¿Y por qué no habías de hacerlo_? _–_ No sonaba irónico o sarcástico.

\- _Porque confío en que tienes una oportunidad de redención_. Y no seré yo quien la eché por tierra, cuando veo que te has esforzado en conseguirla.

\- _Mi madre no piensa como tú_.

\- _Yo no soy tu madre_. _Y al parecer, te conozco mejor que ella._

El rostro de Ben se suavizó y una suave media sonrisa curvó sus labios, dedicada totalmente a ella.

Por un segundo, Rey se sintió feliz. Y fue la mejor sensación, aunque no habría sabido explicar por qué si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado.

:::

:::

Días después, en medio de la noche, Rey despertó, completamente empapada en sudor. Apenas si podía respirar, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Llevaba puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos que se extendían como un body hasta la parte superior de su cuerpo y se abrochaban con una cinta detrás del cuello. Hacía calor.

Pero aquella noche, fuertes escalofríos la recorrieron nuevamente, como en muchas de sus más terribles pesadillas. Miró hacia la habitación de Ben y éste no estaba allí. Rey se alarmó.

Descalza, tomó el bláster que le quedaba y su sable y salió casi corriendo de su habitación, en su búsqueda, sólo para encontrar que éste estaba esperándola, con un gesto de angustia dibujado en el rostro, como si el momento apremiara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- _Maul_ – Murmuró Ben – Y alguien más. Alguien con mucho poder y dominio de la Fuerza igual que él. No sé quién pueda ser, pero están más que cerca. Creo que han comenzado a deambular en la base ya.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

\- Nada. Yo puedo enfrentarlos.

\- No puedes solo. Yo te ayudaré con ellos.

\- No. Me niego. Me niego a que arriesgues tu vida. Esto es una misión que bien puedo adoptar como mía. Además… Es posible que no viva para contarla y es mejor que si se pierde una vida, se pierda una menos valiosa.

Rey trató de moverse, pero le fue imposible. Trató de invocar la Fuerza, trató de dejarla fluir en ella sin éxito. Ben estaba deteniéndola con su poder.

\- Lo siento, Rey. Pero es mejor que permanezcas a salvo, donde no puedan hacerte daño.

La miró un momento. Sus ojos, que Rey observara hasta ese momento con profunda atención, tenían un tono verdoso, pero seguían siendo cafés, unos bellos ojos en realidad, le parecieron a ella. Él la contempló, inmóvil contra la pared, sin moverse hacia ella ni decir nada, pero su mirada parecía decirlo todo, como suplicante fue la de ella.

Ben salió corriendo ágilmente con el mango de su antiguo sable en la mano. Podía sentir como, selectivamente, usaba su poder para contenerla a ella allí y al mismo tiempo ocultarse de las dos poderosas presencias que ahora acababa de sentir llegar. Sintió miedo por ella, pero, sobre todo, sintió miedo por él.

Entonces, un cambio se operó en ella. Se sintió igual que en su sueño, el que parecía pesadilla. Asustada al borde de la locura, aterrada hasta los confines del universo, abrumada por una sensación de catástrofe y fatalidad como nunca las sintiera antes. Y Ben en medio de todas esas sensaciones.

Y de pronto, algo en ella le hizo comprender su preocupación por el hijo de Han Solo y Leia Organa, que nada tenía que ver con ningún sentimiento que tuviera por nadie hasta entonces. Acaso fue ese segundo que lo vio, ataviado en ropas como las del padre, simples pantalones cargo con bolsillos, una camisola y chaleco. El calor no parecía afectarlo en lo más mínimo. El lustroso cabello negro, un poco largo para un varón, pero que lo hacía lucir totalmente varonil contra el lienzo de su piel blanquísima, a diferencia de la de ella, bronceada y pecosa, le daban el mismo aire que, sin saberlo conscientemente, le recordaba a Han. Y recordó muchos pequeños detalles, que antes no entendiera y una imagen vino a su mente. Una imagen que había permanecido en su inconsciente durante los años que siguieron a haber sido abandonada en Jakku.

Una vez, muchos años atrás, cuando era muy pequeñita, había visto a Han Solo diciéndole "Quédate aquí, pequeña, volveré pronto".

 _Y jamás volvió_.

Rey comenzó a llorar. Entendía y a la vez no entendía nada.

 _¿Por qué la había abandonado?_ Pero sobre todo _¿Por qué Rey estaba con Han antes de haber sido abandonada en Jakku?_

Y entonces, Luke Skywalker, envuelto en su túnica de color beige, se acercó a la joven, que lloraba completamente confundida, y la liberó del control de Ben.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlo. Dudo que pueda vencer a Savage Opress. Si Maul es perverso y buscará venganza, su hermano es exactamente lo mismo.

\- _¿Quién soy?_ – murmuró Rey, observando en los ojos verdes de Skywalker un sentimiento de temor y compasión.

\- Cuando esto termine, te lo diré todo.

Y se deslizaron, silenciosos a través del pasillo, dispuestos a ayudar en la batalla al joven que estaba dispuesto ya a sacrificar su vida por proteger la base.

:::

:::

Nadie había presenciado una lucha de tal magnitud. De lo que se hablaba, era grande. _"No se atrevan a salir a menos que quieran perecer"_ había dicho con claridad Poe Dameron. Su rostro moreno tenía una expresión inescrutable que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Algo pasaba y _era malo_.

Lo que en realidad pensaba Poe Dameron, en realidad era mucho peor. Finn lo miraba, absorto, mientras trataba de contener a la gente de la comunidad que vivía en la base. No dejaba de ver en la expresión de Poe que lo que en realidad pensaba era en que Kylo Ren había sido quien había atraído de algún modo a los dos seres que estaban en ese momento peleando con él ferozmente y que, como antes en aquella aldea en Jakku, atraería más fatalidades a su radio de contacto. Poe había ayudado a construir la base, a darle forma y estructura, a planear y asentar. Y todo eso podía desaparecer si Kylo Ren no lograba vencer a esos seres.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos, pero sin duda, ya había muchas especulaciones en torno a la situación. Finn estaba tan o más molesto que Poe.

Cuando salió a ver lo que sucedía, luego de que una de las estructuras de las banderolas de la base había sido destruida por dos sables de luz y varias personas habían huido al ver a los seres que los blandían, se dio cuenta que Kylo Ren, sin su traje, sin máscara ni casco ni toda la parafernalia ridícula que lo envolvía cuando lo detuvieron, venía a su encuentro. Se le atravesó, pero sin decir palabra, el joven lo esquivó sin mirarlo y murmuró de modo que sólo Finn pudiera escucharlo:

 _"Cuida de Rey. No creo poder hacer nada por mí mismo…"_

Luego, lo último que Finn podía recordar era que estaba ayudando a Poe con las personas en sus apartamentos.

Si Finn hubiera podido recordar, habría estado enojado. Había visto a Rey, blandiendo el sable de color azul que se le otorgara, tratando de ayudar a Kylo Ren para evitar su muerte inminente. Y de ser sensible a la Fuerza, habría podido estar más molesto aún de poder descifrar los pensamientos de Rey.

Porque la joven, angustiada a un grado que jamás antes había sentido, era ahora detenida por Luke Skywalker, quien, aunque blandía su sable, no parecía tener intenciones de intervenir. Rey comenzó a ofuscarse y al tratar de avanzar, fue detenida por el hombre que, sin ellos saberlo, intentaba ayudar a su sobrino en su intención de redimirse.

 _"No quites nunca la vida que no estés dispuesto a dar"_

Rey miró a Skywalker, aterrada, comprendiéndolo todo, como si viera a través de un cristal. Luke le estaba dando esa pista, esa pequeña pizca de entendimiento. Más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero no hizo un solo sonido. Sólo se sintió aterrada, abrumada y adolorida en cuanto el pensamiento de la muerte de Ben hizo eco en su mente.

Ben, en cambio, estaba totalmente concentrado. Maul trataba de distraerlo en vano, hablándole del pasado, diciendo cosas que apenas si entendía y otras que ni siquiera tenían sentido para él mientras Opress atacaba ferozmente, con la misma concentración que Ben, pero mayor ahínco. Ambos hermanos zabraks parecían no cansarse, sobre todo porque, aunque llevaban sables de luz de doble punta, estos, en sus manos, parecían sumamente ligeros y manejables a diferencia del de Ben, que, aunque él había aprendido a manejar, en realidad era más pesado e inestable.

Los hermanos rodearon a Ben, que trató de protegerse el torso, aún cuando sabía que no tenía gran caso protegerse de un sable de luz. Y cuando ambos hermanos atacaron de frente, Ben los esquivó con un solo movimiento, despojando al zabrak mayor de su sable y con esto, desconcentrando a ambos.

Pero Maul, pese a ser menor que Opress, era sumamente astuto e hizo uso de la parte que conocía de la historia de la familia de Ben para despojarlo de su última motivación. A través de la Galaxia, se suponía que no quedaban sith o jedi, por lo que Maul se envanecía con ser el último de su nivel. Cuando tanto Opress como él descubrieron que existía alguien con el conteo de midiclorias superior para acabar con ambos, rastrearon su poder, esa energía inevitable e inconsciente que desprende cada sith o jedi y descubrieron en las sombras muchas cosas sobre éste. La más importante: Era el nieto de Vader.

La sola mención, incluso mental, le provocaba a Maul un gesto de asco. Había sido humano, y había servido a Sheev Palpatine con devoción. Y lo traicionó luego para salvar a su hijo, Luke Skywalker, a quien realmente querían llegar.

Y fue cuando sucedió lo inevitable.

Luego de una pirueta para desorientar a Ben y darle tiempo a Opress de recuperar su sable, Maul hizo su última jugada. No estaba interesado en acabar con la Resistencia, o matar a nadie más que a quienes consideraba sus oponentes legítimos por derecho o de sangre, por lo que no atacó a nadie más. Pero la amenaza recayó sobre Skywalker en el instante en que Maul abrió la boca y dijo una frase tan alto que desconcertó a Ben, a Luke y a la propia Rey:

 _"¿Esto es lo único que heredaste de tu abuelo? ¡Ja!"_

Savage Opress, de un salto, a espaldas de Ben y Darth Maul, frente a él, cruzaron los sables a través del cuerpo ahora inerte del joven que apenas si había entendido lo que sucedía y que con la frase se había congelado por completo.

Rey lanzó un grito desesperado, como si la herida fuese ella y liberándose de Skywalker, que también fue corriendo a su búsqueda, se inclinó frente a ambos sith y tomó la cabeza de Ben que, inerte, la miraba con los ojos perdidos, como si no estuviera allí, pero aún respiraba, sin importar si podían matarla.

No había que decir nada. Skywalker encendió su sable e intentó intercambiar golpes con los hermanos, pero éstos solicitaron algo más.

\- No vamos a pelear contigo, Skywalker. No ahora. ¿Qué te parece un receso? – Y Opress lanzó un rayo de luz con su propia mano, de modo que pudieran escapar sin que nadie interviniese, y corrieron hasta la nave en que habían llegado, mientras parte de los soldados de la resistencia lanzaban tiros de bláster sin conseguir apenas uno o dos rozones en la destartalada unidad.

Rey sostenía la cabeza de Ben y le acariciaba el cabello, hablándole. Le pareció aún más suave entre sus dedos de lo que parecía a simple vista. El joven yacía en el suelo y aunque siempre había oído decir que las heridas de sable de luz no sangraban, y lo vio por ella misma cuando había peleado con él, lo cierto es que Ben yacía en un charco de sangre, la que Rey sintió recorrer sus dedos, parte de sus piernas y torso, caliente y espesa, mientras sostenía al joven que parecía estar en otro sitio, muy lejano, más allá de todo allí.

\- Maestro, ¿Dónde está la General Organa? – miró Rey alrededor, tratando de no descomponerse, limpiándose las lágrimas con lo que quedaba libre de sangre de uno de sus antebrazos – Ella debería poder hablar con él – Y los ojos de Rey estaban anegados en lágrimas, pero esta vez no lloraba.

\- _Aquí, hija_ – Y sus manos pequeñas y ligeramente rugosas tomaron una de las del joven que se mantenía mortalmente callado, como contemplando su propio final. Rey no la había visto siquiera llegar. Skywalker a su vez, acongojado, culpable por haberse mantenido al margen porque confiaba en los poderes del joven, se quedó junto a su hermana, esta vez tratando de fingir una ecuanimidad que por dentro no sentía. Rey escuchó con claridad la voz, todavía hermosa, de la General, mientras tarareó algo que pareció penetrar en la mente lejana del joven moribundo, que se removió un poco y apretó la mano que sostenía la suya, sin palabras.

\- _Es una canción_ – Explicó la ex princesa – _Una canción con la que Ben solía dormir._

Rey los miró a ambos. De pronto le parecieron falsos y cobardes, fingiendo abnegación en un momento que supuestamente habían visto venir, pero para el que no habían contribuido en nada. Se obligó a sí misma a dominarse, sin poder comprender del todo su frustración y cuando dio un último vistazo profundo al rostro del joven calmado y vivaz con quien esa mañana todavía había compartido un momento de meditación, lo entendió todo, muy bien. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y quiso entonces llorar, pero no podía. Se mordió los labios y sostuvo su cabeza, que se sostenía cada vez menos por sí misma.

Rey estaba completamente ajena a lo que sucedía alrededor, por lo que no notaba que ya había alrededor de ellos dos médicos que pretendían auxiliar al joven que en realidad parecía no tener salvación alguna.

\- _Lárguense_ – murmuró, asombrándolos a todos – _Lárguense de aquí_ , _General_ – Y miró directamente a Organa – Ninguno de ustedes hizo nada, _¡Nadie hizo nada por él y ahora están aquí, llorando como si eso fuese a salvarlo!_ – Organa a su vez devolvió a Rey mirada por mirada y adivinó pues que no se equivocaba cuando había visto amor sincero en los actos de la jovencita que, furiosa, arremetía contra ellos verbalmente – _Ustedes_ – dijo entonces Rey dirigiéndose a los dos médicos jóvenes que estaban cercanos a Skywalker – _Sálvenlo._

\- Eres injusta, Rey, lo que Ben hizo…

\- Lo que Ben hizo fue salvarlos. A todos. Y si no merece que lo salven por ello, entonces General, _son ustedes los que le deben algo a él. Usted se lo debía desde que nació y tampoco hizo nada._

La gran verdad en las palabras de la muchacha, rompió el corazón de la General en lugares donde creía que nunca podría romperse.

Los ojos de Ben estaban perdidos y de pronto se cerraron, aterrando a ambas mujeres y al hombre que consideraba a ese muchacho como su propio hijo.

\- _¡Rápido, hagan algo!_ – Gritó Rey y fue más el impacto de su propio grito lo que movilizó a una cuadrilla de hombres que, con sumo cuidado, levantaron el cuerpo inerte del joven y lo depositaron en una camilla. Rey se levantó, con la ropa ensangrentada, y los siguió, con Leia pisándole los talones.

Skywalker en cambio, sintió por primera vez en muchos, muchísimos años, aquella perturbación que sintiera cuando Sheev Palpatine había intentado reclutarlo como su aprendiz deshaciéndose de su propio padre, intentando atraerlo al lado obscuro de la Fuerza.

Y por primera vez sintió ansias de haber intervenido, de haber luchado y de haber vencido.

 _Pero no lo había hecho._

Permaneció allí, con la mirada fija por largo tiempo en el charco de la sangre de su sobrino, sangre Skywalker, derramada como en una carnicería, y entendió que llevaba pues, en sus manos, el estigma permanente de la culpabilidad, pero que, si su sobrino moría, sería aún más grande, inaguantable, y no podía permitírselo.

Cuando la noche se desvaneció y comenzó a amanecer, Rey permanecía fuera de la misma sala donde llevaran a Ben por primera vez cuando lo capturó, pero sus sentimientos eran muy distintos y su angustia se transformó en pena cuando vio salir de la habitación de Ben a la General con los ojos rojos y con lágrimas. Sin poder decir una palabra, esquivó mirar a nadie y se sentó de nueva cuenta, esperando a que la puerta se abriese para ella.


	8. It's just us now

Rey sentía como si esa hubiese sido la espera más larga en toda su vida.

Ni los trece años en Jakku le había parecido tan extensos como aquellas horas en que, aparentando serenidad, permanecía dando vueltas frente a la habitación donde yacía casi partido en dos el joven hijo de la General Organa.

¿Qué le podía importar realmente?

Pero sus lágrimas incluso contrariaban esa pregunta.

No podía controlarse.

No podía entender qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole. Nunca se había sentido igual.

Cuando Finn estaba herido gravemente y en coma, se sintió sinceramente angustiada y mal, pero esto era muchísimo peor, y no sabía describir el porqué.

Si hubiese visto desde fuera su propia angustia, habría entendido sus sentimientos de inmediato, pero eso era imposible.

En cambio, Luke Skywalker lo entendió todo con claridad. No eran malos los sentimientos de Rey, pero la alejaban del camino jedi que él pensaba que ella había elegido.

Las lágrimas de la muchacha confirmaban a todas luces que estaba enamorada de su sobrino, quien luchaba por su vida desde el día que sus padres lo habían concebido.

Luke siempre había pensado en que ser un Skywalker no era más que una maldición. Esto sólo lo confirmaba.

Sin importar cuan desesperadamente tratasen de hacer el bien, de salir de ese camino manchado por la obscuridad, era imposible. Y cuando se intentaba... Siempre acababa mal.

El hombre se sentía tan culpable como la propia Rey. Ben había salido a pelear con dos consumados siths, y valientemente se había enfrentado a ellos para proteger a todos los demás. Luke había permanecido a un lado, observando, sin hacer nada. Su propia hermana sabía de la perturbación que abrumaba sus conexiones en la fuerza y aún así, ninguno había hecho algo para ayudar.

Rey tenía razón.

 _Eran unos hipócritas._

 _..._

Ben abrió los ojos un momento, tiempo suficiente para contemplar la habitación. Iluminada, rodeada de cortinajes blancos, incluso le lastimó un tanto la vista. No había nadie en ella y parecía estar completamente solo.

Intentó incorporarse, pero el sufrimiento físico fue insoportable a la mitad de camino y terminó acostándose violentamente, sosteniéndose el abdomen con tal fuerza que sus párpados se cerraron con rapidez y dejaron salir unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor.

Fue entonces que su vista se detuvo en éste, y sus dedos se detuvieron sobre un gran vendaje que a su vez cubría una enorme extensión de gasa, la que, al levantar, pudo contemplar que cubría una inmensa herida cerrada con tantos puntos de sutura que sin quererlo, se sorprendió, abrumado.

Nunca había sido herido de gravedad ni se había enfrentado a nadie que pudiera vencerlo. _Lo de Rey era otra cosa._

Con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios formando una letra "o" casi perfecta y casi imperceptible, apretó los puños.

 _Le temblaban las manos._

Su preocupación se tornó terror casi de inmediato, al constatar que los monitores a los que había estado conectado la mayor parte de su convalecencia en la unidad de emergencia, pitaban y chirriaban al haberse arrancado los sensores de éstos del pecho desnudo y de los brazos musculosos que temblaban la par de sus manos, en ese momento torpes y completamente inexpertas en cualquier labor de primeros auxilios que pudiese autoprodigarse.

Dejó que el dolor pasara, aunque le molestaba profundamente en la cabeza el estruendoso sonido de los monitores incesantes que chocaba contra sus oídos frágiles en ese instante. Sus manos se mudaron de su abdomen a sus oídos entonces y de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió estrepitosamente.

Rey entró, con el rostro casi de piedra, lágrimas bordéandole la línea de los ojos castaños y una palidez de muerte y se quedó estática frente a los ojos de Ben, que no hizo una sola mueca, no emitió ningún sonido y por toda respuesta, sus manos comenzaron a bajar dejando el refugio que habían apenas conseguido sobre las orejas del joven y que intentaban protegerle del ruido ensordecedor en la habitación.

De nuevo, a Ben le pareció que la habitación estaba demasiado blanca, demasiado iluminada. Pero esta luz ya no le parecía terrible y sorprendente, sino cálida, abrumadoramente cálida y nueva.

Su rostro se suavizó, ignorando por completo el pitido penetrante de los monitores y no hizo mas que observar a la joven vestida de gris, con el cabello revuelto y sin peinar, que él no sabía en ese instante, pero que casi discernía, que se había negado a permanecer lejos de él y que apenas si se había permitido un baño y ropa limpia.

Tampoco lo sabía, pero también podía casi adivinarlo, porque algo en ambos los unía más allá de toda comprensión, que Rey no había dormido, no había comido y había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de su habitación, contemplándole por momentos a través de la ventanilla de la puerta y otros tantos ratos paseándose nerviosamente frente a ésta, sin hablar con nadie ni tener nada qué decir.

Vio la desesperación en sus ojos, el profundo dolor que atenazaba el alma de la joven que sentíase culpable por no haber podido ayudarle en un momento decisivo, pero que, sin que él realmente lo comprendiera, habría dado la vida por él, del modo que en su momento la habría dado por su padre, cuando él mismo era quien lo había asesinado.

Sintió de nuevo aquel sentimiento que había llegado demasiado tarde a sus manos, que ya habían activado su sable y atravesaron el cuerpo endeble de su padre, que ya no era tan joven como antes, cuando le acunaba en sus brazos por las noches siendo un niño en el _Halcón_ , mientras lo acompañaba a alguna de esas misiones _de negocios_ , de ésas encubiertas para su madre, de ésas de las que no debía saber nada.

Supo entonces que, donde quiera que estuviese su padre, a donde fuese que los Caballeros de Ren le tuviesen en calidad de cautivo, estaba mejor que cerca de él.

Fue en la mirada adolorida de Rey que encontró paz en algún momento en que no creía que volvería a conocerla.

Rey le recordaba mucho a su madre cuando era joven y lo había preparado para alguna de esas fiestas diplomáticas: Serena y digna, pero con una inquebrantable fortaleza y carácter que no correspondían a su belleza peculiar.

Rey, mientras lo miraba, no sabía si acercarse. No sabía qué sentir, y se avergonzaba de que lo único que encontraba en su interior en ese instante, era alivio. Un profundo alivio porque Ben no había muerto, porque sus ojos estaban abiertos frente a ella, porque aún cuando su blanca piel estaba más pálida que nunca y negros surcos le bordeaban los hermosos ojos verde obscuro, estaba vivo, allí, frente a ella, y en su cabeza parecía repetirse una y otra vez la misma frase...

" _No lo he perdido. Está aquí"._

No lo había perdido.

Ben bajó los brazos y mientras Rey se acercó al monitor y lo apagó de un manotazo, Ben no pudo reprimirse y le tomó el antebrazo con firmeza, sin violencia, y la obligó a sentarse en la cama junto a él.

Sin dejar de mirarla, parecía poder decirle todo, pero no hizo nada.

Sólo podía recordar entonces cómo había intentado penetrar su mente de nuevo, cuando pelearon. El frío le calaba los huesos bajo la enorme túnica negra, la herida que la ballesta láser de Chewie le había provocado, no dejaba de sangrar y le provocaba escozor insoportable. Pero ni la molestia ni el dolor de aquella herida se comparaban lo más mínimo con el rostro acongojado de la joven, peleando con fuerza, intentando vencerlo... Y aún consiguiéndolo, su semblante seguía apesadumbrado por haberlo herido, o eso creyó ver él.

Tampoco se comparaban con el dolor de haber provocado una sola herida a su padre, su sangre, la razón por la que había deseado, siendo niño, haber sido un gran piloto como él.

Rey, sin embargo era todo eso. _Y más_.

Sin soltar su antebrazo y ante el asombro de la joven que, no pudiendo aguantar la extraña emoción que hacía presa de ella, comenzó a llorar desconsolada, los brazos del joven, aún con las líneas de alimentación conectadas a él, la apresaron entre ellos, abrazándola, casi asfixiándola, y la hicieron feliz un segundo, el que habría deseado que durase más.

Y lo habría deseado porque nunca esperó el momento que siguió a ese segundo efímero en que estuvo a punto de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ben Solo había sido parte de un plan de los hermanos zabrak de Dathomir, plan que habían ejecutado a la perfección y que lo arrastraría de nueva cuenta a la misma espiral de pena y sufrimiento al que ya había sido arrastrado una vez por Snoke.

Y entonces vio Rey cambiar los hermosos ojos compasivos del joven a una mirada de intenso odio, con la que de hecho comenzó a perder la respiración y luego de eso, el conocimiento.

No supo más de sí.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron mientras vio al joven incorporarse, en tanto ella caía estruendosamente al suelo, junto a la cama de la que había estado pendiente por casi dos semanas enteras, y se cerraron casi inmediatamente mientras éste salía de la habitación, a medio vestir y con el mismo semblante inmisericorde con que le había conocido.


	9. Your heart is far too young

Your heart is far too young

"... You taught me the courage of stars before you left.  
How light carries on endlessly, even after death.  
With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.  
How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.

I couldn't help but ask  
For you to say it all again.  
I tried to write it down  
But I could never find a pen.  
I'd give anything to hear  
You say it one more time,  
That the universe was made  
Just to be seen by my eyes …"

Saturn fragment by Sleeping at Last

:::

:::

Desperté una vez más, con un insoportable dolor del lado derecho de la cabeza, misma que me había golpeado contra el suelo al caer.

Finn no estaba allí, Ben no estaba allí.

Pero Poe sí y su mirada estaba fija en mí mientras me toqué el golpe con la mano, tendida en la cama en que Ben había estado.

Estaba confundida y asustada.

En un instante, los recuerdos inconexos de cómo Ben simplemente se había ido dejándome allí, me golpearon y la cabeza sólo me dolió más aún, lo que me obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.

Poe no decía nada, pero su rostro mantenía una expresión inescrutable. Al fin, rodó la vista un momento, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a reprochar suave pero firmemente.

- _Rey, no quiero decirlo, pero... - y me tomó la mano- Te advertí que no había cambiado. Finn te lo advirtió. Su propia madre, la_ _General, también te lo dijo... ¿En qué demonios pensabas? Debíamos haberlo asesinado. Ahora mismo, no sabemos su paradero._

Eso último había roto mi corazón, aunque Poe no pudiera percibirlo. Una sensación de amargura me embargó. Había pensado confesar mis sentimientos, había imaginado todo tan diferente de como realmente era. Asentí y permanecí en silencio.

Poe salió.

A solas, traté de reestablecer una conexión, algo que le dijera a Ben que volviera. Nuestro enlace, que parecía no podía romperse.

Pero no respondió. Parecí no haber podido ni recibir el mensaje, como cuando el dispositivo receptor de señales de una nave se ha apagado, aunque sabes que funciona correctamente y no tienes idea de cómo podrá recibir las señales que le has enviado.

No sabía a dónde ir. Qué hacer. Dónde buscar.

¿Y para qué?

Permanecí tendida allí. Algo en esa conexión, de pronto pausada, porque no se sentía rota, me dio una certeza única, inconfundible de que regresaría.

Y regresaría por mí.

:::

:::

 _Los señores Sith de antaño, grandes guerreros entregados a sus más obscuros deseos, habían instituido una especie de sociedad, que si bien no era respetada ni por ellos mismos, les había dado el poder de, en las sombras, controlar ciertos sectores de la Galaxia._

 _Darth Maul era uno de ellos._

 _Savage Opress era considerado veladamente también un Lord Sith, alabado y temido, pero dado que no existía nada que hubiese oficializado tal poder, nunca se le hizo llamar igual que a su hermano._

 _En su fuero interno, él se consideraba mucho mejor, más fuerte y con mayor habilidad._

 _Pero, para los zabrak, la sangre venía primero. Y Maul era su hermano de sangre._

 _Le apoyaba en su proyecto y ahora, en ese instante, iba cristalizándose para ambos, visualizándolo ya como una real posibilidad._

 _Tenían al nieto de Anakin Skywalker en su poder, al fin y al cabo._

 _El joven, agonizante, temblando entre absurdos y terribles dolores, emitiendo alaridos de profundo sufrimiento físico, estaba, sin saberlo de forma consciente, aceptando en su cuerpo las almas de ambos hermanos zabrak._

 _¿Cómo lo habían hecho? ¿Cómo habían podido apoderarse de él y estar dispuestos a deshacerse de sus propios cuerpos?_

 _Con sus sables._

 _Habían realizado el ritual de posesión de cuerpos que las brujas hermanas de la noche de Dathomir les habían enseñado y que sólo podía realizarse si el cuerpo del receptor era suficientemente malherido para drenar la tercera parte de la sangre de su cuerpo._

 _El ritual, por supuesto, no incluía el sable de luz de los hermanos. Y no habrían podido hacer sangrar a Ben tampoco. Por eso habían adaptado los sables, de modo que ahora el cristal kyber que generalmente sus sables poseían, había sido sustituido por una unidad de láser, la que no cauterizaba las heridas que Ben había recibido y les había permitido herirlo de gravedad, perdiendo la mayor parte del vital líquido de su cuerpo._

 _Ben sufría. Pero no era sólo la posesión, que sin siquiera saber los propios hermanos, no se había llevado a cabo como debería._

 _Ben llevaba dentro un profundo dolor._

 _Y ese dolor lo había guiado hasta la joven de Jakku. Una vez más._

 _Siempre regresaba al mismo sitio._

 _En su cerebro, imágenes de su propia batalla con la joven, mezcladas con las de su rostro angustiado mientras lo sostenía, a su vez mezcladas con imágenes de su convalecencia y de Rey dormida a su lado en la unidad médica de la Resistencia pugnaban por abrirse paso como una especie de luz cegadora, siempre interrumpida por una especie de nube negra en su conciencia, que terminaba por adormecer sus recuerdos, llevándolo de vuelta al abismo de dolor que sentía y que despierto le habría sido imposible de soportar._

 _Fuera de su mente, los hermanos comenzaban a consumirse a su lado, marchitándose sus cuerpos como si fuesen de ceniza._

 _Junto a él, día tras día de agonía, iba absorbiendo un poco más a ambos hermanos para lograr sobrevivir, sin saber que en realidad, pasaba lo opuesto._

 _Los hermanos zabrak sacrificaban sus cuerpos para entrar en el cuerpo de Ben, que, presa del dolor, los aceptó._

 _Los aceptó porque pensó que podría vivir todavía. Vivir junto a Rey. Olvidarse de los jedi, de los sith, de que había matado a su padre, de que su madre lo odiaba por tener tanto de Vader en él._

 _Él sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por Rey eran lo único que podría salvarlo. Pero de algún modo, no sentía que estuviera siendo salvado. Estaba asustado._

 _Sentía como si se estuviera perdiendo a sí mismo de alguna manera, como si su existencia estuviera siendo absorbida por un abismo interno._

 _Recordaba el rostro redondo de su madre, sus ojos suaves y castaños que podían ser como el acero más afilado, que podían ser realmente duros y juiciosos. Recordó a su padre, al que había asesinado bajo la influencia de Snoke. Recordó su niñez y la primera vez que sintió tanta soledad. La primera vez que lo conoció y se dejó llevar por el timbre de su voz, que parecía provenir de alguna especie de ultratumba, de otra galaxia, más allá del tiempo y el espacio, pero estaba allí, encorvado, con la piel a punto de caer de su rostro sin facciones, frente a él, mirándolo fijo, con sus enormes y negros ojos vacíos._

 _Ben despertó y no estaba preparado para lo que encontró._

 _Aún en la obscuridad, pudo percibirlo todo._


	10. The night we met

:::

 ** _"... Haunted by the ghost of you_**  
 ** _Oh, take me back to the night we met_**  
 ** _When the night was full of terrors_**  
 ** _And your eyes were filled with tears_**

 ** _When you had not touched me yet_**  
 ** _Oh, take me back to the night we met_**  
 ** _I had all and then most of you_**  
 ** _Some and now none of you_**

 ** _Take me back to the night we met_**  
 ** _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_**  
 ** _Haunted by the ghost of you_**  
 ** _Take me back to the night we met …"_**

 ** _The night we met fragment by Lord Huron, 2017._**

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Escuchó sus propias palabras en la obscuridad. Las había dicho y por alguna razón que no entendía muy bien, sentía que no era la primera ocasión que las había dicho. Como si ese segundo fuese una larga e ininteligible repetición._

 _\- "Necesitas un maestro... ¡Yo puedo mostrarte los caminos de la Fuerza!" - Retumbó en su cerebro._

 _Entreabrió los ojos y en la obscuridad pudo discernir muy poco, apenas lo que estaba muy cercano a su alrededor. Sentía mucho frío._

 _El suelo se sentía húmedo y mullido._

 _Estaba rodeado de árboles sin hojas y al mirar al inmenso cielo, no encontró nada más que obscuridad y algunas estrellas en la distancia._

 _Sintió un gran dolor atravesar su vientre y se tocó, descubriéndose sangre en un costado._

 _Igual a la herida del bláster de Chewbacca, una gran abertura en su piel._

 _Trató de erguirse sin éxito, aún cuando le costó un gran esfuerzo. Su cuerpo se negaba a funcionar por las múltiples heridas. A lo lejos, explosiones y grandes llamaradas que las sucedían como... Como en el momento en que la base Starkiller había colapsado._

 _Se recostó nuevamente en el suelo, boca abajo, agotado. Cuando su frente ardiente tocó éste, se sintió aliviado. ¡Se sentía tan bien la nieve sobre su frente hirviendo y bañada en sudor frío!_

 _"Nieve", pensó en una mezcla de preocupación y una extraña sensación de deja-vú._

 _Y entonces, la silueta de un cuerpo pequeño, irguiéndose en la obscuridad, interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo obligó a voltear su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo sudar el doble y sangrar aún más._

 _Densos hilillos de sangre obscura que podía más imaginar que ver recorrieron su piel, fría aún debajo de la túnica..._

 _"¿Por qué tengo la túnica..?" - Pensó, desconcertado._

 _Y lo entendió todo._

 _Se había muerto. Estaba muerto y ésta era la consecuencia de sus acciones. Reviviría una y otra vez en lo que su madre había llamado la "eternidad", el momento en que se había condenado definitivamente al Lado Obscuro._

 _Pero ¿Quién se acercaba? ¿Por qué no se detenía?_

 _Y lentamente, asombrándose cada segundo más, descubrió al acercarse más la frágil silueta, que ésa era Rey. Y que estaba de nuevo en la Base Starkiller._

 _Y la actitud de ella, de todo, fue lo que más lo desconcertó._

 _\- Ben... Ben, soy Rey... ¡Mírame, soy Rey! - Se veía agotada. Parte de sus cabellos sobresalían de su peinado que parecía a punto de deshacerse. Cabellos ensortijados y castaños por doquier que enmarcaban el rostro fino y bronceado, salpicado de pecas en lo alto de su nariz. Los ojos castaños, preocupados, asombrados y también... ¿Aliviados?_

 _Y pudo sentir una preocupación en ella que no había sentido nunca de nadie hacia él._

 _¿Qué había pasado en esa batalla? ¿Por qué estaba allí ahora y por qué Rey era tan amable, tan dulce con él si, a juzgar por la situación, se repetía el momento justo después que había matado a su padre y había herido al amigo de ella, un stormtrooper desertor, pero su amigo al fin?_

 _Mientras le hablaba, con cierto tono histérico en su voz sin presunciones, la joven se inclinó, también herida en un brazo, al parecer por un sable, y le echó los cabellos húmedos hacia atrás para poder observar si respiraba y le respondía._

 _\- ¡Ben! Por favor respóndeme._

 _\- Yo... ¿Por qué..?_

 _\- ¿Por qué estoy preocupada por ti? ¿Por qué no te dejo morir en el frío mientras esto explota por fin y desapareces haciéndote polvo en la Galaxia?_

 _\- Sí... ¿Por... Qué?_

 _\- Tu padre. Él no te habría dejado – y lo miró fijamente – No te dejó y no se rindió contigo. Eres un ser con sentimientos aunque los ocultes bajo la máscara. No quedamos tantos. Y no te conozco o tan siquiera a Han, no lo suficiente para salvar a nadie pero ¿No es esa la finalidad del manejo de la Fuerza? ¿No es la idea que todos los seres sensibles a ella, la utilicen en bien de la paz de la Galaxia? Vamos, te ayudaré. Si decides luego que quieres seguir con todo eso de la Primera Orden, entonces acabaré contigo – y le ayudó a incorporarse, mientras él se incorporaba, gruñendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, en apariencia de dolor. La joven se vio imposibilitada de ayudarle demasiado, por lo que se ayudó de un árbol para a su vez ayudar a Ben a incorporarse en sus dos pies – Chewie está cerca, nos llevarán a la base de la Resistencia. Te juzgarán. Y te encontrarán culpable – y lo miró suavemente – Pero al menos estarás cerca de alguien que cuidará de ti y quizá te devuelva a tus cabales._

 _Para él, ésa no era su madre._

 _Para él, comenzaba a sentir como si ya lo hubieran devuelto a sus cabales._

 _Lo que lo preocupaba era cómo es que estaban allí, en esa situación. ¿Cómo es que Rey no lo había llamado "monstruo" como la primera ocasión? ¿Cómo es que no lo había matado? ¿Y cómo esos hermanos zabrak lo habían devuelto a ese momento con esa facilidad? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era ésa entonces la realidad y lo demás no había sido más que un sueño?_

 _Pero él lo recordaba. Recordaba que había peleado con Darth Maul y Savage Opress, recordó el intenso dolor cuando ambos lo atravesaron. Recordó los ojos de ambos sith, rojos y amarillos, de una intensidad que aterraba._

 _Por primera vez, sintió un profundo terror, primitivo, angustiado. El rostro de Rey se notaba preocupado. Ella era así por lo común. En el tiempo que había entrenado con ella, había llegado a conocerla, a profundizar en la conexión que ambos mantenían con la Fuerza y también a conocer sus debilidades y habilidades, fortalezas y defectos como aprendiz._

 _Pensó en su tío Luke, que podría quizá explicarle luego qué era lo que pasaba._

 _Pensó en ver de nuevo a su madre, en otra situación._

 _Por extraña que en sí misma era la situación en que se encontraba, se sentía extrañamente calmado, aún cuando momentos atrás se había sentido sumamente inseguro._

 _Tendría que enfrentar de nuevo a su madre, a su tío, a las personas de la base que nuevamente lo considerarían un monstruo que debía ser ejecutado por sus crímenes._

 _Se sintió entonces débil de la nada y tropezó en tanto Chewbacca descendía del Halcón, como la primera vez._

 _\- ¿Ves? ¡Ahí está! - gritó la joven, esperanzada - ¡Chewie, aquí está Finn! - y señaló a lo lejos – Y Ben... Kylo Ren... ¡Vamos, ayúdame! - Y Chewie se acercó a donde estaba Finn inconsciente, lo levantó en vilo y se lo llevó al Halcón mientras Rey intentaba mantenerse en pie con Ben prácticamente sostenido sólo por ella._

 _Su dolor de pronto fue demasiado y se sintió desfallecer cayendo de rodillas al piso. Y Rey cayó con él, sosteniéndole con un brazo sobre ella._

 _\- Ben, vamos. Sólo falta un poco más. Casi no falta nada. Vamos... - susurró. Ben entrebrió los ojos y la miró directamente, como una de las tantas veces que entrenaban en la base. Intensamente, ella también le sostuvo la mirada. El lazo que la Fuerza había creado entre ellos estaba allí, latente, y Ben entrecerró los ojos, cansadamente. Rey se adelantó._

 _Sus labios finos tocaron los de él, fríos, pero delicados y carnosos al mismo tiempo._

 _No pudo reprimirse, o pelear, o resistirse. No podía moverse._

 _Pero no quiso. La permitió acercarse. Era una joven que probablemente nunca antes hubiera hecho tal cosa. Lo olvidaría. Él fingiría olvidarlo. Investigaría qué era lo que sucedía y lo arreglaría._

 _Con los ojos cerrados, se entregó más intensamente al contacto delicado de los labios de la joven en los suyos y luego, completamente desfallecido, entreabrió los ojos; estuvo a punto de caer en la nieve mientras Chewie, que tantas veces lo sostuvo de niño al dormirse, esta vez lo sostuvo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantarlo y mientras Rey se alejaba con gesto preocupado, Chewie pareció reprimir su deseo de matarlo y lo llevó dentro del Halcón también mientras le lanzaba sobre el cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, una manta térmica._

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _\- Supremo Líder, ¿Cómo debo proceder? - El comandante Hux interrogó a Snoke, directamente, como sólo a él se le permitía hacerlo de vez en cuando._

 _\- Quiero a Ren. Y esa chica debe venir con él._

 _\- ¿Y los zabrak? - Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al preguntar._

 _\- Han desaparecido por si mismos – dijo con voz profunda – Los muy necios... Aprende esto, Comandante: Los zabrak son criaturas arrogantes. Y por eso no están hechos para la vida._

 _El holograma se desvaneció y el joven comandante pelirrojo se acomodó la boina y salió de la cámara profundamente intrigado. Dio órdenes a su escuadrón de que viraran nuevamente la nave rumbo a Jakku._


End file.
